


Humor Me

by mothmanaintshit



Series: ML Universe [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship turned romance, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Kinda?, Night Terrors, Nightmares, One-Shots, Rating will change, Relationship decisions, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, identity reveal down the line, im in hell omg, roommate au, tags will be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanaintshit/pseuds/mothmanaintshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why didn’t you just…” Marinette chose her words carefully, looking from his eyes to her cup of tea, “take off the costume before knocking on the door?”</p><p>He took a long moment to think, staring down at the half eaten sour green apple in his palm with a sly smirk on his face. He looked up at her with those piercing green eyes, “You wouldn’t have humored me, princess.”<br/>--<br/>AU (or UA?) in which everything is the same but not the same. Characters are aged up (early twenties, all over 21), Hawk Moth is still a kink in their necks, University and work really aren't as fun as everyone makes it sound like, Plagg is a suspicious little kwami and the heroes of Paris still have no idea who the other is... even though they are living together. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning Of It All || Dinner (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> This... tv show... will be... the /death/ of me... 
> 
> It's so cute and amazing and omg I gush. I'm so happy the amazing people I follow on Tumblr flooded my dash with it. 
> 
> This is also a bunch of one-shots piled together. I will state at the end of a chapter if the plot of the chapter will be continued in the next chapter (part 1, part 2, etc.).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Edited the grammatical errors that I saw once I was actually awake o.e... Note to self: do not post story that you are too tired to proof read.

    Marinette had been living with Chat for nearly a year. At first, she had her doubts that this could even work, but almost a year later and Chat still doesn’t know she is Ladybug. Just like she doesn’t know who Chat Noir is behind the mask. She was surprised, to say the least, when she opened her door to see none other than Chat Noir leaning against one of the wooden supports on the porch of the townhouse with one of her flyers gripped in his paw. At first, she thought he was being funny. She spent the first ten minutes laughing, the next forty playing along, and the next ten laughing again. It wasn’t until she calmed down that she realized he was being dead serious. Without telling her too much of his personal life, she knew that he had recently fallen out with the family he had been living with. They were rich and cut him off the second he stepped out the door. Since then he’d been living with another friend who had let him live rent free before his friend told him that he’d be moving in with his girlfriend by the end of the month. Chat had been working while living rent free, going to University on the side, and could offer her over three-thousand dollars up front.

    It was a tempting offer… _Extremely_ tempting. But something _irked_ her.

    “Why didn’t you just…” Marinette chose her words carefully, looking from his eyes to her cup of tea, “take off the costume before knocking on the door?”

    He took a long moment to think, staring down at the half eaten sour green apple in his palm with a sly smirk on his face. He looked up at her with those piercing green eyes, “You wouldn’t have humored me, princess.”

    He probably wasn’t wrong.

    Hours later and she had a new roommate.

    Fast forward to now and Marinette still didn’t regret her decision. She was amazingly shocked at how easy it was to live with Chat and still not know who he was. They worked out a system when he wasn’t transformed. He wore overly-flashy sunglasses and a beanie while lounging around the house, hung a little black cat pendent on his door handle while he was out saving Paris or on patrol (little did he know she was right next to him), he explained a little of why he may sometimes reck of cheese and practically hoards the stuff (particularly Camembert) without giving away that he has a little flying black cat kwami that regularly eats the cheese… At least, that was until said kwami, who she later learned is named Plagg, snuck out of Chat’s room to find said cheese and flew face first into Marinette as she was getting cookies for Tikki and herself.

    His original excuse was that _he_ needed it to transform.

    Honestly, being on the outside looking in and hearing all the excuses was entertaining and quite enjoyable. She wondered if she would sound that way while trying to explain why she stuffed cookies in her purse or why she still smelt so sweet even though she no longer lived in a bakery.

    She had wondered if she’d ever see his kwami. Tikki told her a bit about Plagg once she asked. Annoying had come up more than once, but loyal, carefree and sweet had come up more. Marinette felt bad for Tikki, being in the same house with a friend she hadn’t seen in centuries couldn't be easy. She promised Tikki the second they found Hawk Moth, she’d be able to spend all the time she would like with Plagg. Tikki just smiled and told her to take as long as they needed.

* * *

  Marinette fell back against the front door once she shut it, slowly slumping to the floor and locking it as she made her descent. She felt Tikki rustle in her purse, no doubt wanting to be let out after the long day they had. The only good thing about today was that Paris decided to give her and Chat, wherever the alley cat was, a much needed break. Her shoulder still hasn’t completely healed from the last Akuma attack. She was thankfully that Chat couldn’t physically see the wound, only the discomfort its effects had on her. With the job she had, her internship, and University, he completely understood that she was just sore and stressed. He then offered her his famous ‘Chat Noir Massage’ with that famous, sly smirk of his. She had declined then but with how stressed and sore she was actually feeling now, she  _might_ just take him up on that offer.

    Her classes today went into over-time, one professor failed to show up at all while her second class professor showed up ten minutes late and kept them over thirty minutes after class had ended. The Fashion Designer she was interning for worked her to the bone before she received a text from a co-worker asking her to fill in for them. She, oh-so-stupidly, said she’d be glad to do it (extra money, woohoo!), even though tonight was her first night off (from both Ladybug and overworked University student) in nearly three weeks. She had texted Chat that he’d have to fend for himself for dinner, his reply was just a winky-face emoji. She said she’d worry about it when she came home but that was the last thing from her mind as she felt her purse rustle again. The physical labor she had forced herself to do today made her shoulder sting. She took a deep breath and looked down towards the purse before opening it, allowing Tikki some much needed fresh air and space to lean out and rest her head over the edge of the purse.

    “I’m sorry, Tikki,” Marinette groaned as she stood back up, running a hand through her disheveled hair as the other went to cover a yawn escaping from her mouth. “I didn’t expect today to be so… _long_.”

    She usually waited until she was safe in her room to let Tikki peak out, but after today it felt cruel to keep her little ladybug in that stuffy purse any longer. Her kwami was a little trooper, that was for sure. Tikki had probably endured a lot worse than a cramped purse in her lifetime. Marinette made her way to the kitchen after kicking off her shoes, searching for the box of chocolate chip cookies her parents gifted her last time she visited. She took two cookies out before placing the box back in the cabinet and letting one cookie fall into her purse for her exhausted kwami. Tikki yawned before falling back into her purse, nibbling on the sweets. Marinette placed one cookie in her mouth, more than half of the large sweet sticking out, walking over to the fridge to pour herself a glass of milk. She opened the fridge to see a home-cooked meal in a pot with a lid hiding its contents. A sticky-note placed onto the metal lid. Her mouth hung open, the cookie having fallen onto the ground and crumbled a bit.

     _Enjoy, Princess. ;)_

     _At least the emoji makes sense now_ , she thought with a smile as she pulled the sticky-note off.

    Marinette picked the cookie up from the floor, placing it in the sink before turning back to the fridge and pulling the pot out. She blinked at the pot, still feeling a bit of heat from the handles. She furrowed her brows and went to the stove and saw that the light indicating that the stove top was still warm was lit. Marinette’s brows onto knitted further, looking up towards the roof and wondering if Chat had just placed the pot in the fridge seconds before she walked in. She didn’t have much time to think on it, seconds after she looked up at the ceiling her stomach growled and demanded to be feed whatever was in the pot. On further inspection of the pot, she learns that he had made _Lamb Navarin_ , a dish she had told him months ago she missed and didn’t have the time to prepare correctly. She felt Tikki make her way out of her purse to hover over the steaming stew.

    “ _Ooh_ ,” her kwami chirped, moving over to rest on top of Marinette’s shoulder, “that smells delicious!”

    “It _does_ ,” Marinette smiled, face heating as she looked back up towards the ceiling.

    “I bet it tastes amazing as well!”

    Marinette snorted, lips forming into a smirk, “That remains to be seen.”

    Chat _knew_ how to cook— _Dear God_. She should tell him to fend for himself more often if it meant every time she came home there would be something this godlike waiting for her in the fridge. There was enough to last the next couple of nights as long as Plagg didn’t get his hands on it. This was the first time Marinette was happy Plagg liked cheese. She’d have to get Chat to cook for her again, that’s for sure. Maybe even when they both were home. It has been a while since they’d had a movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will have a part 2~


	2. Dinner (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the kudos/comments/bookmarks/subs! I'm sorry that I haven't really replied to the comments. I'm honestly so freakin' happy that people like this fic!!  
> I'm posting this edited because for the next 2 weeks i will busy with finals! I was on the fritz about ending the dinner portion one-shot with this or with another version i made but the other version wasn't flowing how i wanted and it made it a lot worse, honestly.  
> Also, yes, i know some people thought putting the cookie in the sink was weird (and im sorry XD) but it's kinda a mindless thing i do when im on auto-pilot in the kitchen or get distracted by something better. I see now I'm probably the only person in the world who does this lol i'll need to remember that.

“You’re cooking _again_?” Plagg grumped tiredly as he hovered down the stairs, the strong smell of sautéed duck suffocating the little kwami’s heightened senses.

    Chat shrugged, draining the duck fat from the pan into a medium sized bowl before placing the pan back on the stove. He looked down at Plagg when he heard an awed gasp and couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his lips as the black blur made a bee-line to the Baked Camembert he had taken out of the oven moments ago.

    “Happy seven-year anniversary, Plagg.” Chat chuckled, focusing back on the sautéing duck. He heard Plagg’s muffled grunts from under the baked good, making out a small murmuring of the words ‘sentimental’, ‘emotional’ and soon after ‘ditto’. Chat’s lips pilled into a small smile as he listened to Plagg devour the baked cheese, ears catching every groan of delight and the constant, nearly silent purr that Plagg unconsciously did around Baked Camembert. Chat’s mind wandered around as he continued to cook, the movements and times to this recipe were screwed into his brain and he couldn’t help but let his thoughts drift as he continued to cook on auto-pilot. He thought about when Plagg first appeared to him. How excited, and grossed out, he’d been when Plagg explained as much as Adrien would let him before transforming. How he met Ladybug and how everything just kept going up from that point on.

    Yeah, times had been tough living with his father. He constantly felt watched, felt like he had no control, like he was suffocating—Adrien would have died in that house. Plagg had done more than the kwami even realized; or perhaps he did realize it and didn’t want to acknowledge it. Plagg was many things, emotional and sentimental wasn’t usually one of his finer points. But Plagg cared, in his own way. He’d push Adrien’s buttons just so he’d transform and _be free_. Once the mask was on, he was no longer _The_ Adrien Agreste. The social awkward, teenage boy who lived in his father’s shadow. He was Chat Noir. The mysterious, hyper, over-active flirt that jumped out from the shadows and made his mark on Paris.

    What made coming out of the shadow’s worth while was the fantastic, powerful woman who he was proud to call his partner in crime, Ladybug. She unknowingly helped him in many ways. Whether it be a grateful smile, an ugly crying session, a silent patrol, a sideways glance, a snowball fight (she had quite the amazing throwing arm), and their unbreakable bond of friendship. As he grew up, he realized he rather have Ladybug as a friend than a significant other. He cared for her deeply, there was no doubt in his mind, but growing up means learning what was best. Friendship and understanding was all he ever wanted, and that’s what Ladybug gave him. No judgmental looks, harsh words when unneeded, telling him he needed to lose weight for his next shoot…

    Ladybug had been the rock he so desperately needed, even if she didn’t know it, just like Marinette has been this past year. It had to have been either extremely incredible luck for once or fate that made him fall into a dumpster during an Akuma fight and having the flyer, and a few others, stick to his hair and torso. Marinette’s was the last one he pulled off and after seeing the familiar name and reason for the flyer, couldn’t help but shove it in his suit before bolting after Ladybug and the Akumatized victim. He paced up and down the side walk across the street as Adrien, terrified and anxious because _what if she says no_? Marinette was one of the last people down his list to ask for a place to crash. Sure, she didn’t stutter and become awkward around him anymore, but she was always different with Chat Noir. He thought that maybe, just maybe, she’d say yes to Chat Noir, maybe even humor him. He didn’t see it going well with being Adrien Agreste.

    Since then, things have been fun, intriguing, and damn near terrifying. How many close calls did they have where she almost found out who was under the mask? Too many to count. Since Marinette thought of an actual system instead of ‘hid in your room or walk around as Chat’, they hadn’t had one single close call. If Chat was being honest, he kind of missed it. There will always be that part of him where he wants someone to _know_. Know that there is more to Chat Noir than a flirty cat and more to Adrien Agreste than a pretty face. He doesn’t know if Marinette would understand how he felt, or would even sympathize, but the weight of living a double life was becoming increasingly harder as his feelings for roommate grew past something more than _friendship_.

    He heard the door open at the front end of the town home and couldn’t help but let his small smile turn into a goofy grin.

     _Speak of the devil._

    “I’m back!” He heard bags being unceremoniously tossed to the ground and a different voice followed close behind.

    “With a _guest_ —You better be fully dressed, Chat! If I can’t have my phone, you can’t have your comfort!”

     _And her sidekick_. Chat snickered and picked up the beanie he set aside on the counter, shoving it on his head before his glasses came next.

    “How many times do I have to tell you that he doesn’t take off the beanie and glasses when I’m here.” Marinette sigh, and Chat had no doubt her shoulders sagged with that heavy sigh. He moved over to Plagg, who was still face-first in his favorite baked good and picked up the bowl, kneeling down behind the island and setting Plagg down in the open cabinet.

    “I’m feeling more and more like a _pet_ ,” He said, shaking some melted cheese from his head.

    “You wanna hang in my pocket?” Chat offered with a smirk. “Away from an entire bowl of gooey, cheesy, baked—”

    “Still talking to cabinet’s I see.” Alya said suspiciously from outside the kitchen, arms crossed and eyes narrowing at the super hero as he stood straight, shutting the cabinet with his knee.

    “It’s something I do,” he turned back to the pan and carefully drained the duck fat into the bowl next to the stove and before placing it back on the stove and lowering the heat. “Food’s almost ready.”

    “I can’t believe you’re cooking.” Marinette walked past Alya and peered around Chat. “…I—is that—?”

    “ _Magrets de Canard_ with Peaches. Only the best for you, Princess,” Chat smirked down at Marinette and winked. The blush blossoming across her cheeks made Chat wonder for a second if she could see through the glasses. Alya cleared her throat behind them, raising an eyebrow.

    “Ah, I haven’t forgotten about you, Alya,” he snickered, looking over his shoulder at Alya, “I’m putting aside the scraps for you.”

    “Aren’t scraps better suited for a certain _chatty-cat_?” Alya rebuffed, pulling herself onto onto the kitchen counter and tilting her head. Chat opened his mouth, already having a come-back on the tip of his tongue when Marinette clasped her hand over his mouth.

    “You—” she pointed to Alya, “—Get the bags and please put them on my bed. And you—” she looked back at Chat with a look that reminded him too much of the looks Ladybug gives him when he flirts, “—tone it down a bit. Alya…” Marinette looked over her shoulder as Alya made her way up the stairs, glancing over her shoulder every second and sending a death-glare towards Chat.

    Marinette sighed, finishing her sentence once she heard Alya shut her door, “Alya and Nino had another fight.”

    Chat looked down before turning back to the stove and shutting it off, “How bad?” He poured out the rest of the duck fat before setting the pan on the cutting board.

    “Bad enough.” Marinette frowned, shaking her head.

    “Is it… _Lady Wi-fi_ bad?” Chat turned back towards her, looking towards the stairs. His hand absently reached for his phone in his back pocket. When he didn’t feel it, he understood now why he hadn’t heard about the fight from his best friend. Shit… he needs to call him.

    “Thankfully, no. I’ve been with her for the past couple of hours and—from what you’ve told me—those, uh," Marinette made a gesture with her hands before rolling her eyes, " _things_ should have attached themselves to her already, yes?”

    He nodded and mumbled, “Good… yeah.”

    “Chat, listen." Marinette's hands fell back to her sides.

    "I know you two have that ‘Witty-Banter-I’m-Better-Than-You friendship’ _thing_ but, for tonight, just,” Marinette took a deep breath and took a step forward, placing her hand on Chat’s cheek and guiding his face to look down at her, “just… be the man that I know is hidden inside of here—” she poked his chest with her free hand, “—on those nights where I come home to a meal, to a friendly face and someone who is extremely good with shit-talk and ice cream.”

    “We’re fresh out of ice cream.” He chuckled, earning a small flick to his nose. He scrunched it up as Marinette continued.

    “You can do this. Just one night,” Marinette held the finger she flicked his nose with up, “ _One_.”

    “I’ll be the _purr_ -fect host,” he really shouldn’t have done it, but damn that pun was totally worth it. Marinette’s face contorted to slight annoyance before she covered her mouth to hid her smile.

    “You needn’t to worry, Princess,” he smiled as he took Marinette’s hand from his cheek and placed a kiss against her knuckles. “Alya will be feeling better in no time.”

* * *

     By 9 PM Alya _was_ feeling better; not because of Chat Noir, sadly, but because Nino had called, apologized, and said he’d be over to pick her up in ten minutes. Alya had never gotten around to saying who started the fight or what the fight was about, but Marinette was sure the couple would figure things out on their own. Marinette shut the door behind Alya, pressing her forehead on the cold, hard surface as she let out a breath and turned the deadbolt.

    “Finally,” Marinette pulled out her high pun, letting her hair flow down her back before turning around, “Now I can—”

    “Eat ice cream and shit-talk.” Chat smirked, waving one pint of Raspberry Gelato and one pint of French Vanilla over the kitchen counter.

    “I thought you said we didn’t have anymore ice cream?” Marinette raised an eyebrow and smirked, pulling her hair over her shoulder as she walked over to the kitchen counter. Plagg was leaning on Chat’s shoulder as the super hero handed a spoon to Marinette.

    “I… _embellished_.” Chat shrugged, opening the top of the Raspberry Gelato and passing it across the counter. Marinette took the pint, pulling her first spoonful out and blowing on it. She placed it in her mouth, shutting her eyes as she realized what she had just done. She silently prayed that _Chat hadn’t seen that_ —…

    Chat chuckled from across the counter, confirming Marinette’s suspicions, opening his own French Vanilla pint and digging in. Marinette’s face grew red, ducking her head as she pulled out a second scoop. Chat silently watched, smiling around his spoon as he saw Marinette physically hold herself back from blowing on the ice cream again. He couldn’t help but marvel at how Marinette felt like a completely unknown to him and yet felt like someone he’s known all his life. He’s seen her blow on her ice cream before, both as Adrien and Chat, but she handled it _differently_. With Adrien, she stopped eating the ice cream, claiming she was full. With Chat, she just kept going but tried to stop doing that cute habit of hers.

    Would this mean that if— _when_ she knows who’s behind the mask, she’ll still act the same as she does with Chat? Chat Noir isn’t really different. Adrien and Chat—they’re the same. Flesh, bone, muscle, blood. All part of the same body.

    “ _’ts cue_.” He mumbled, mouth full of melting ice cream. He quickly swallowed, clearing his throat from the sudden cold sensation. He felt his face heat as Marinette examined him with curiousness. She couldn’t see everything—and peoples eyes were always where you looked to see the truth. Chat had his hidden, always had them hidden now. But, even when she searched the uncovered portion of his face, she saw only truth. She knew Chat was a liar, so was she. You had to be one to keep your identity a secret. But, with her, even as Ladybug, he never _lied_. 'Embellished', as he called it, yes. But lied...

    She wondered if his eyes showed as much emotion as he did.

    “Y—Your habit,” He motioned with his chin towards her ice cream, knocking her from her thoughts. The blush on his cheeks never fading, “It’s… it’s actually… really cute.”

    Marinette’s cheeks tinted only a shade darker but her eyes shinned and the smile she gave him would have made his ice cream melt. Marinette was so radiant and kind, loyal and fearless… She’d understand— _had to understand_ that no matter if the man standing in front of her was wearing a mask or not, he was the same person. He couldn’t see her turning her back on him, kicking him out and yelling at him to never speak to her again. Marinette wasn't like that. Ladybug may not be thrilled when he decided to tell her but this was his life; and he really liked Marinette.

     _Soon_ , he thought, taking another spoonful of his ice cream and watching Marinette blow on another spoonful of her own. He couldn't help but smile when she didn't silently scold herself.

    He’d tell her soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be a known fact that there *are* people who blow on ice cream. I can't help but see Marinette as one of those people lol


	3. AKA: The Moment Chat Noir Realized He Has a Crush On His Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it and you got it. The Origins of how 'Shit Talking and Ice Cream' began. 
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, major fluff, self-doubting Adrien/Chat, bitchy Chloé, fed-up Marinette, and that sudden realization of 'oh god i like you'. Yeah, you know the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated a bit of chapter two. Besides fixing the errors I added a bit more Chat thinking at the end, and some in the beginning, and some Marinette thinking… somewhere but nothing that will effect your understanding of future chapters.
> 
> This… holy shit. This became more than I intended. I had planned to write this chapter and add it further down in the plot, but after posting part 2 to ‘Dinner’ I kind of felt obligated to let you see to see the cuteness/angstyness that is Chat Noir and Marinette and what started them to create this ‘shit talking and eating ice cream’ thing they have sooner rather than later. This is probably during the fourth or fifth month that they have been living together. Enjoy.

As Adrien Agreste, he saw what happened at the University Café. Chloé harassing another student and Marinette getting between them before the bully caused anymore damage. Alya, Nino, himself and Marinette met up for lunch there in-between classes sometimes. Lunch had started out normal until Chloé walked in, Sabrina at her side, and causing trouble with another student near the back of the Café. He went ridged as he listened to Chloé mock whomever she set her sights on. He watched as Nino gripped Alya’s hand, holding her back from causing more trouble. The yelling grew louder yet the Café became all the more silent. Adrien gripped the edges of his chair, glaring down at the table. Nino wrapped his arm around Alya as the woman’s grip on her cup tightened. Marinette… one second she was there and the next she was face to face with Chloé.

“I had to deal with you— _this_ since middle school, but I am _done_ listen to you torment another person in my presence.”

All eyes were suddenly on the two women, whomever Chloé had been accusing off scurrying out of there while Marinette had the blonde’s attention.

“You’re at University now, Chloé! You can’t keep treating people like this—like they’re beneath you, like they’re here just for you to mess with!” Marinette stood tall and it was obvious to everyone in the Café that Chloé was intimidated by her. Marinette had grown taller since High School, a good 5 foot 5 inches, and although Chloe stood almost a head taller than Marinette, she _flinched_. He heard both Alya and Nino behind him suck in a breath as Chloé took a step back from Marinette.

“You’re an _adult_ now!” Marinette looked behind her, making sure the student was okay. When she saw the student had left she turned back to Chloé. “It’s time to start acting like one.” 

As Marinette walked past her, catching the eye of Adrien, she was suddenly pulled back by her hair and fell over the table where the abused student had been seated at.

As Chat Noir, he was being told it while reliving the memory of a bloody-knuckled, red faced, disheveled, sneering Marinette Dupain-Cheng standing over a bloody-nose, curled up, disarranged, crying Chloé Bourgeois. As much as he felt pride in his Princess, he felt shame. He was right there the entire time as Adrien and he just watched. Glued to his seat, _frozen_. If he had been Chat Noir, he could have pulled Marinette out of there before Chloé made the first move. Before Marinette stood up and tackled the Mayor's daughter. Before the insulted flew. Before Alya joined in. Before Sabrina joined in. Before Marinette threw that final punch that caused a bone-chilling scream to echo throughout the Café as Chloé fell back and clutched her face.

The fight lasted less than a minute but it had felt like _hours_.

Marinette broke Chloé’s nose in three places while also bruising the blonde’s abdomen, giving her a fractured rib, a black eye, shattering the bitches pride. Sabrina had a sprained wrist from her tussle with Alya and Alya had scratch marks on her arm. She had been disappointed that Sabrina didn’t put up much of a fight after the first punch.

Marinette had a blood lip, torn jacket, a minor concussion from her fall, scratch marked on her face, neck and arms with a few hairs out of place; but she was still Marinette. Smiling, laughing, pretending that she wasn’t in pain and that she wasn’t angry with herself. She ‘attacked’ the Mayor’s Daughter. She had been suspended and ultimately withdrawn from this semester's classes. She wouldn’t be able to attend her internship next semester because she wouldn’t have the credits. She could have been charged with assault if not for witnesses and a Cop that refused to listen to the Mayor’s threats. 

 _She could have been expelled_. 

Chat frowned, looking down at Marinette’s hand in his palm, turning it over and looking at the bruised and scabbed over knuckles as she continued to tell her tale. He didn’t need to listen—didn’t need to know that he failed. Not only as a friend but as a hero. Whether or not the mask was on, he could have kept this from happening. Even just standing up, walking over to Chloé, standing between the woman he cared for and the woman he _loathed_ , the situation would have defused. Marinette would be in class right now, not sitting with Chat on their couch and letting him check her over. Marinette’s voice hitched, stopping her story suddenly, when Chat’s thumb barely grazed the edge of her pinky.

He shut his eyes and was for once thankful for these stupid dark glasses. He couldn’t watch her anymore—all he saw was how she was beating herself over something that shouldn’t have happened.

Chloé shouldn’t have attacked her. Chloé should be the one suspended and withdrawn. Chloé should be the one yelling at herself for attacking Marinette. Marinette should be in class. Marinette should be picking her internship program. Marinette should be smiling without the bloody lip and the bruised skin, talking about how wonderful today was—how she caught up with her friends after being cooped up in her room the past two weeks finishing her designs for her midterm project. All those late nights where he stayed up and watched her, made her coffee, cooked her food when she forgot to eat and said ‘I’ll just have an energy bar’, all those _amazing_ designs. Wasted.

He carefully enclosed her hand in his, his frown only deepening as he watched Marinette force a smile back on her face. He knew what she was going to say, she’d been saying it since Adrien, Nino and Alya forced themselves onto her once she stepped out of the University President's office. Since she fell onto the couch once they left, murmuring those words in what she thought was an empty house. Since she heard Chat descend down the stairs and forced a smile on her broken lips.

“I’m fine.” She placed her other hand over his, the smile this time breaking the scab that formed on her lips. Chat carefully let go of her hand, scooping her up off the couch and heading to the kitchen. Marinette didn’t make any noises of protest which worried him further. He set her down on the kitchen counter and tore a napkin towel before wetting it and hesitantly pressing it against her split lip.

“You’re not.” He whispered, voice wavering between sorrow and understanding. He knew what it was like to be beaten like this. Chat Noir had stood between many things that cause him pain. Either to protect Ladybug, an innocent civilian, Nino, Alya, his father, Marinette…

He said those exact same words. Every single time he replied like that blow hadn’t caused damage, like the blood he was coughing up was fake, that a scratch or punch or bruise wouldn’t cause him anxiety attacks as Adrien because what of someone saw them? Found out he was Chat Noir? Hunt down his friends, try to find Ladybug—what would they even do to them if they ever found out the hero’s true identities? 

Marinette took the napkin towel from him, removing it from her lip and staring down at the soaked up blood. Chat watched her for a moment, watching as a bolt of panic struck through her eyes before turning away and moving to the fridge. 

“We’re going to do something I use to do as a teen.” He looked over his shoulder, catching Marinette’s eye as he pulled out one pint of _Strawberry Cheesecake_ ice cream for Marinette and one pint of _Triple Caramel Chunk_ ice cream. He used to do this with Plagg, except the kwami favored Camembert to ice cream.

“It’s called ‘Shit Talk and Treat Yourself’,” Chat shut the freezer with his hip and set the ice cream on the island, pulling the tops off and taking the plastic covering off. He pulled out two spoons, shoving one into Marinette’s before handing her the pint. He took the bloody towel napkin from her and threw it out.

“Bitch at me,” he offered her a smile, moving back to the island and pulling himself on top of it in front of her before picking up his own ice cream, “tell me everything Chloé has done to piss you off. Directions are as followed: Let it out.” Chat raised his hand, using it as a puppet as he tilted his head from side to side and said 'blah, blah, blah'.

“Take a bite.” He ate the ice cream on the spoon.

“Smile,” He smiled at her, causing her to cover her mouth to giggled, “be merry, and repeat until you feel better.”

Marinette’s hand fell back around the freezing cardboard, smiling growing smaller as she stared at the ice cream in her hand. Chat tilted his head, silent watching and ready for anything Marinette was about to do. He sometimes reacted badly on certain topics, sometimes lashed out with anger or squeezing the ice cream until it pooled over the edges. He bet Marinette was almost the same when certain topics came up and whatever she was about to do, he was ready for.

“We’re going to need more ice cream.” She looked back up at him, a mocking twinkle in her eye and a smile that made the butterflies he didn’t realized were forming in his stomach flutter, before laughing and pulling out her first scoop.

He… was _not_ ready for that.

Chat blinked behind his glasses, a blush creeping up from the back of his neck to his cheeks. He watched Marinette blow on her ice cream before placing it in her mouth and—wow. People actually do that. Marinette actually did that. She flushed, realization dawning on her of what she just did. She didn’t look over at him, just swallowed her ice cream and pretended that that hadn’t happened.

Chat composed himself with a shake of his head and a shit-eating smirk, “You’re always welcome to have some of mine, Princess.”

The blush on her cheeks deepened and oh boy… _Yup_. Those butterflies were flying around with vigor as he watched Marinette look away from him shyly.

 ** _Shit_**.


	4. Happy Birthday, Mari! (Part One: Ladybug's Are Red...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after reading one of the comments on the last chapter I uploaded, ‘Lies (Part One)’, I have decided to not upload part two until I get to the point in the story where ‘Lies’ takes place… even if chapter two is done. It was wrong of me to upload it without the readers seeing Chat and Marinette’s relationship to understand the chapter (and their interactions/dynamic) a bit more. I hope you understand why I won’t be uploading part two until I get to the point in the fic where ‘Lies’ becomes relevant. I’m sorry to those who were looking forward to reading part two next. Look at it this way, the fic may be updated quicker because I really want to post part two! (Part two is also leading up to the big reveal – it isn’t in part two but it’s… it’s close lol). Waiting will be totally worth it [winky cat emoji]
> 
> Side note: I’m listening to the Ladybug PV soundtrack on repeat (I have no idea what the song they used is actually called) while I write these chapters and, wow, I really stay more focused when listening to that soundtrack. Catchy tune. I really loved the Ladybug PV, let me tell ya. I hope we get some more dark-ish stuff in season 2. Not too dark, I know it is a kids show, but after watching the PV I feel cheated. It looks so amazing! I hear they be making a 2D OVA? I’m excited for that, hope they make it like they were gonna do with the Ladybug PV, ‘cept with Adrien instead of Felix. Either way, I’m super excited… Now! Onto the chapter! c:

Marinette gazed out over the Seine atop her perch on a building overlooking the glittering river. It was nearing 1 AM, not the usual time her and Chat did patrols, but tonight caused both their superhero schedules to be pushed back a few hours. The entire night was buzzing with people, mainly University students and the masked heroine knew exactly why. The long three weeks of midterms were over! No longer were students rushing home to study and cram in what little hours they had before sleep overtook them or their next class started! No longer did they have to say no to hanging out with their friends or applying makeup while face-timing their parents and saying “Everything is fine!” Students were now catching up with friends, going on dates, hopping from bar to bar and running around like the chains of University had finally been broken (even if they had a class on Monday). Alya had asked her out for the night (which is one of the reasons patrol was pushed back a couple hours).

**[Let’s ditch the boys and live like real women do!]**

Chat had even encouraged her to go out with Alya, told her to celebrate another semester on the Dean’s list (while also adding a “Miss. Goodie-Two-Shoes” with his famous cheshire grin that made her heart skip a beat— _when did it start doing that?_ ). She agreed knowing that, no matter what, she would be meeting Chat at 1 AM that night no matter what Alya tried to pull on her. And Alya, bless her friends heart, drank a little too much a little too quickly. The night had ended even sooner than Marinette thought and she was beyond amused. Not even finished with her first drink and Alya was already slurring her words and muttering into the table “I’m fucking so drunk.” She apologized to Marinette over and over again, her words slurring against her shirt as she gave Alya a piggy-back ride back to her and Nino’s place. Nino and Adrien were also celebrating that night together; “Boy’s Night Out!” They duo yelled as Marinette picked Alya up.

She was amazed she made it to patrol before Chat arrived.

 _Chat_. Marinette sighed, her face sporting a love-struck expression Ladybug should _not_ be wearing while thinking of her partner. She couldn’t help it, no matter how hard she tried to get her mind away from him. That damned alley cat that had wormed his way into her heart. She remembered Tikki saying that the Miraculous holders of Chat Noir and Ladybug were always drawn towards each other. Marinette had just rolled her eyes and said “I love Adrien.” Hah… wonder what that Marinette would be thinking of she knew her future self would start to have feelings for Chat, even start to like (and say) his puns.

She may have a heart attack. 

“Daydreaming again, Bugaboo?” Chat jumped from the chimney behind her, landing in a crouch at her side. She could hear his flirty smile as he continued, “Daydreaming of me? Wonder what I look like in your dreams… Muscular, toned, chiseled like a god—”

Ladybug rolled her eyes and nudged him with her elbow, “No, no, and _**no**_.” Chat chuckled next to her, sitting and letting his legs fall over the edge of the building. He leaned back, his palms supporting him as he shot Ladybug a smile.

“You don’t look nearly as drunk as I thought you’d be.”

“You assume because I wanted a later patrol, I was out drinking?” Ladybug raised a brow, mirroring her partners posture. She smirked, looking back out towards the Parisian night, “I may have been on a date, _chaton_.”

Chat placed a hand over his heart, feigning a painful gasp, “My Lady would never...”

Ladybug snorted and nudged his side, “What about you, _Noir_? Save any damsels in distress this fine evening?” Ladybug leaned forward, resting her elbows on her thighs as laughter filled the building below the heroes. She tilted her head to the side, now realizing it was another bar they sat atop of. She hadn’t realized how many bars there were in Paris, or realized how many stayed open this late. Chat stayed silent beside her, head dipping backwards as he stared up at the clear, starry night. Ladybug looked over her shoulder at him, watching his expression shift from blank to star struck. A grin so full of love and adoration grew on his lips before he sighed and leaned back against the roof, placing his hands behind his head.

“Chat?” Ladybug scooted back onto the roof, pulling her knees up to her chest once she was next to Chat’s head and wrapped her arms around her legs.

“There is a damsel, but…” he sighed again, eyes shutting and his smile only growing as he spoke. “She’s never in distress.”

“ _Oh_.” Ladybug forced herself to ignore the way her heart clenched and her breath hitched. Chose to ignore the lump in her throat and the jealousy that flashed before her eyes. She turned her head back towards the river, “So, there’s another... ‘My Lady’?”

“ _Hmm…_ ” Chat sat up, leaning towards Ladybug with narrowed eyes and slit pupils, “Am I detecting a hint of jealously, my lady?” His smile morphed into his casual shit-eating grin as Ladybug stuck her tongue out at him. He barked a laugh, resting his forehead on her shoulder while wrapping his arms around her. 

“There will only ever be one ‘My Lady’ in my life.” He moved his head further up, nuzzling against her neck. His breath tickled her as he spoke, “That, I promise you.”

Ladybug hummed (yelling at herself to act casual and not tip him off how her heart beat was going a million miles per hour), pulling a long pigtail over her shoulder and running her hands through her tresses. “Tell me about this damsel, _chaton_.”

“Oh?” He raised his head, that cheshire, shit-eating grin plastered on his face again. “Wouldn’t that be going against your precious ‘personal-invasion of privacy’ rules?”

“I’m not asking for her name,” Ladybug pursed her lips, throwing her hair back over her shoulder, “I’m asking what she’s like. I… I want to make sure she’s good for you. You…” Ladybug worried her lip, looking between Chat and a random building in the distance. 

“You deserve to be happy, Chat… I just want to know that _whoever_ she is…” Ladybug turned away, biting the inside of her cheek. “You deserve to be happy.”

Ladybug... was screaming. Internally, at least. She was sure Tikki was having a field day with this new information. ‘Marinette/Ladybug, the only person is Paris who bet against Alya that Ladybug/Marinette _does not and will **never**_ have feels for Chat Noir’... She freakin’ likes that damn alley cat. Plagg was gonna be cocky for at least a month. He still doesn’t know that it’s Marinette behind the mask, but Chat’s damn kwami is a sneaky god-kitten. Tikki, thankfully, had given her tips on how to hide things from him, but it was getting harder and harder by the day. Who knew what Plagg was doing while she slept? Or while Chat was cooking? Or while they weren’t upstairs or when she wasn’t in her room? 

Ladybug would have missed Chat’s next words if he hadn’t nearly toppled her in a bear hug.

“You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that, My Lady.” His voice was soft and muffled by her hair. Ladybug fought the blush that was determined to creep up her cheeks. Her arms slowly snaked their way around Chat’s form. She concentrated on this feeling—his warmth, his smell, the way his hair tickled her nose. It was nothing like hugging him while out of costume, nothing like feeling skin-on-skin, but as Ladybug… it was _everything_.

_You’ve hugged him so many time, Marinette… Why is it suddenly different?_

She listened to his breathless laugh, felt his pulse against her cheek—his heart had such a calming effect on her.

_I… don’t... I mean… I…_

Marinette thought back on the past couple of weeks. On how she’s wake up to a fresh cup of coffee on her workbench after a long night of studying or drawing. On how when she would wake up in the middle of the night to the house smelling like burnt food and found Chat in the kitchen, cursing and trying not to throw pots and pans around. On how she would just take Chat’s hand and guide him to the couch, tell him to sit while she would get the ice cream and they would spend an hour screaming about midterms. On how Chat would force her to take a break during a long study day with a game of _Mecha Strike_ while pigging out on horribly burnt pizza delivery.

She thought back ever further…

The nights when she came home to a home cooked meal waiting for her. The nights where she would fall asleep on her workbench and wake up in her bed. The nights where they were out on patrol and just talking as best friends would, finding new things out about each other while racing across Paris or finding a secluded area for Chat to show Ladybug ‘this new trick’ he learned online with his staff. How Chat’s worried eyes pierced her own, even behind those tinted sunglasses, when she came home after the fight with Chloé. How he told Ladybug, unless it was an absolute emergency, that for a week he would be staying home with Marinette until he knew she was okay. How Chat fussed over Ladybug when taking a particularly bad blow to the back of the head and forcing her to let him look at it after the fight – going as far as quickly heading to the market while they were still hero’s, picking up some cookies for her kwami and pushing her into a bathroom before she detransformed while he went and paid. 

He cared for her – both sides of the mask, and he didn’t even know it was the same person. He told her that he no longer loved Ladybug in that way, but would always love her no matter what would happen to them. He always reassured her that he would love whoever was behind the mask, hope that one day they would be able to hang out as real friends would and have fun. He knew better than anyone how much of a toll being a superhero has been on her. They were both so young when they started…

Did they even get to be teenagers? _Real_ teenagers?

But, it didn’t matter… not to her, at least. Yes, she may not have been able to attend parties (she’d rather get all the sleep she could squeeze in) or go to dances (unless forced by Alya) or go out and be a real teenager. She never got to come home late, come home drunk or come home with an embarrassing teenage story as to why she suddenly had a body piercing and ‘does it look infected?’ 

She didn’t care that she never got to have those stories because her stories were so much better, even if only two people on the entire planet knew these stories. Stories about how she’d bring sweets from her parent’s bakery for her and Chat (“Compliments of Marinette!”), or left them out for a certain chatty Chat to find (and have a nice little “Thank you, Princess.” Plus the added kiss on the knuckles). Teenagers, like Alix and Kim, had stories about how they ended up in the hospital with a broken arm or leg or fractured bone because of their constant one-up races; while the teenage superheroes had stories about how they’ve never felt so alive before while jumping off the of the Eiffel Tower. They had stories no other teenagers had, or should have, but it was theirs…  
  
She didn’t care that she never got to have a teenage life because if she had gotten the normal teenage life, she’d never have been Ladybug… she’d never had met Chat Noir...

A smile broke out on Ladybug’s face and she nuzzled against him, her arms wrapping tighter around his waist. 

“Tell me about her.” She repeated against his chest. He sighed happily, pulling away and lying back down on the roof, hands going back behind his head.

“Oh, Ladybug…” Chat sighed again, shutting his eyes, “She’s… _amazing_. Her eyes are— _wow_ … I’ve seen the clearest oceans in the entire world, and none of them can match how utterly breathtaking her eyes are.”

_Blue eyes…_

“Her hair? _Ngh…_ I feel like my heart stops whenever she runs her hands through it. Whether she’s frustrated or just trying to get it out of her face. She use to have her hair tied back all the time but I… she started wearing it down after her best friend’s birthday and I…” He sighed again, the same adoration and love bubbling up into his grin.

_Long hair…_

“It’s black as night,” he looked up at the stars, “but in certain light, it’s this beautiful shade of azure—in the sun it’s more prominent. You’re nearly blinded by it…”

Ladybug’s eye widened, pulling both her pig tails over her shoulders and lightly tugging on them. 

_Blue eyes… long black and blue hair…_

“Her smile,” Chat’s snort turned into a laugh, “it’s contagious. When she’s happy or— or really excited or thrilled, dear God, her smile is amazing, but she also does this cute, down right _adorable_ , little butt wiggle—”

“ _Marinette_.” Ladybug squeaked, not believing her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of four parts. I already have everything planned out too x3


	5. Happy Birthday, Mari! (Part Two: Marinette’s Eye’s Are Blue…)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrinette... It was gonna happen at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was a fast update.

“Yes,” Chat confirmed with a dreamy sigh, eyes shut, “Marinette… I can’t get her out of my mind, Ladybug. This morning she woke up before me to make me breakfast—” 

“… _Marinette_.” She repeated, voice low and eyes ready to pop out of her head. 

“—and it was _amazing_! I know she lived in a bakery nearly her entire life and has a world-famous chef as her uncle but—holy hell, Ladybug… I don’t even think I can cook breakfast like she can.”

“ _Marinette_.” She squeaked again, yanking on her pigtails more harshly and body tensing. 

“She wanted to thank me for helping her through midterms… She’s wonderful…” 

“ _Marinette_.” She was about to explode, her face no doubt as red as her suit.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Chat sighed, opening his eyes to look back up towards the stars. “I… I really like her, Ladybug. I haven’t felt this way since… since _you_ —”

Blood chilling scream came from the building below them, patrons running out of the bar as the building below the heroes shook.

“That’s our cue!” Ladybug was on her feet in less than a second. She bottled up any and all emotions involving Chat for the time being as she watched the next akumatized victim flow through the air and call out ‘Chloé Bourgeois’ into the night. Both heroes groaned, silently cursing the mayor’s daughter, before jumping into action.

* * *

Marinette rolled over in bed, head buzzing with the sound of both her phone and the doorbell that seemed to be ten times louder than before. Tikki was behind her, curled up on the pillow Marinette had created just for her, mumbling for her charge to wake up. When Marinette woke up this morning she was informed that her class today was cancelled due to last night's Akuma attack. It turned out the be her Professor that had been akumatized, not too happy that Chloé had gotten him fired for giving her a poor (but deserved) grade on her midterm. She felt for her Professor. She feels for all Chloé’s victims, whether or not they become akumatized. It was never fair with Chloé, but there was nothing she could do about it. After she read the email, she threw off her clothes and hopped back into bed.

Her phone rang again, adding to her doorbell ringing and a new sound tapping every other second against the window over her bed. She thought her also heard her name, but she wasn’t sure. Tikki pushed herself off the pillow and hovered in the air, looking over Marinette’s shoulder to look at the time before pushing herself to fly to the window. Marinette was wide awake as soon as Tikki hissed who was throwing pebbles at her window. Marinette shot up and scrambled to stand on her bed before pulling the window open. Adrien stood on the grass below her window, pebbles in hand and a smirk that could put Chat Noir's shit eating cheshire grin to shame.

“Wakey, wakey, Princess,” He dropped the last pebble in his hand back to the ground, “ _someone_ has a birthday to celebrate.”

Marinette, mind still clouded with sleepiness, missed a red flag (and she can’t believe she forgot her own birthday. **_Again_** ). Tikki giggled as she laid back on her pillow, watching her charge’s tired expression. Marinette opened her mouth, rubbing the sleep out of one eye as she fumbled for a reply. The doorbell suddenly rang again, her phone going off after the knocks silenced. She looked towards her door before looking at her phone on the nightstand and saw whose face lit up her screen.

 _Alya_.

Which meant either Nino was pushing the doorbell repeatedly or he and Alya were taking turns… they were probably taking turns.

She turned back to Adrien with a smirk, any and all tiredness leaving her system, “You're doing?”

“None other.” He held his arms out, smirk forming as he tilted his head to the side and looked up at her with a smug pose so like Chat’s that Marinette’s breath caught in her throat. Memories of last night surfaced into her mind. Chat’s little victory dance after the battle before he noticed Ladybug’s stare and quickly morphed back into his cocky, smug self. Holding his arms out and asking for a hug. That was also when he noticed that her Lucky Charm hadn’t been so lucky on herself…

Alya suddenly was at Adrien’s side, a non-too-pleased expression on her face. 

“There you are! Open the door already, girly! We got two hours before I gotta get to my next class!” Marinette quickly nodded, shutting her window and jumping from her bed. She moved to her drawer and threw on PJ pants that were a little too big ( _weird_ …) and changed her large sleeping tee shirt for a less wrinkled, but extremely faded, Ladybug and Chat Noir tank top that Alya had gotten her years ago. She usually wore it under her clothes, her roommate getting a kick out of her ‘silent undying love’ for him. Marinette rolled her eyes at the memory, looking over at Tikki to see if her kwami needed anything. Tikki was fast asleep on her pillow once again. Marinette didn't blame her kwami.

The Akuma fight last night had taken a toll more on Tikki than herself, having to transform three times before she finally purified the Akuma. Chat had been luckier during the fight, not a scratch on the alley cat and he didn’t seem as tired as she had been last night when returning home. His kwami mustn’t be as bad as Tikki after the fight. Chat only had to retransform once. Cataclysm hadn’t been needed more than once during this fight. But she felt bad for Chat, knowing he was at University while her class got cancelled.

Marinette spared a glance at his door, seeing it shut tight with a small kitty charm on the handle. She froze for a moment, knowing that he only put it on when he was out on patrol or fighting an Akuma; but Alya was here and that meant that there was no rampaging Akumatized victim on the loose and there was never a patrol in broad daylight because of their civilian schedules. Chat must have just forgotten to take it off after arriving home at such a late hour last night. They had even cancelled patrol because there was no way an Akuma would just show up an hour after another.

Leaving Chat last night, especially after that she had gotten hurt, had been hard—both on herself and Chat. If he knew who she was, she wouldn’t have had to have him worry. He could have come home and helped her but… She just faked a smile and told him to make sure Marinette got home during all this chaos. Before leaving, he asked to meet with her Saturday, just to make sure she was okay. She agreed, knowing that he wouldn’t stop worrying until he saw her again, and decided they would meet at Notre Dame at 10 PM on Sunday.

She’d never been injured like that while Ladybug before. She knew her head wasn’t where it was supposed to be while fighting an Akuma. Her mind kept jumping back to sitting with Chat and hearing about his new crush on her civilian self.

_I haven’t felt this way since… since **you** —_

Marinette’s head snapped towards the bottom of the stairs when she heard a loud bang against her door and Alya’s exasperated loud sigh. Marinette ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over a pant leg on the last step before catching herself and running to the door. She opened it, a smile plastered on her face before she was glomped by her best friend.

“Happy birthday, Mari!” Alya and herself stumbled into the house, laughing as the boys behind her made their way in. Marinette almost tripped over her pants as she stumbled back with Alya, having to hold onto the waistband of the PJ’s as the boys walked in. Nino held a small cake, she could see it was from her parent’s bakery, and a gift bag was hanging from his arm. Adrien held a bigger gift bag on his arm and a box was balancing carefully on top of his arms. Nino and Adrien made their way to the kitchen, Alya kicking the door shut with her foot and refusing to let go of her friend.

“Alya!” Marinette laughed, patting her friend on the back while the other still held her pants up, “Seriously, my pants are about to fall.” 

“I'm not done.” Alya laughed, arms wrapping tighter around her friend.

“Alya, let the girl lift her pants up! Besides,” Nino’s hand was on both the girl's shoulders, prying Alya off, “it's my turn.” Alya grumbled as she let go, flicking her boyfriend on the ear before he turned to Marinette and pulled her into into a hug; once he was sure her pants weren’t going to fall off.

“Twenty-one, girly! You feeling any different?” Alya commented over her shoulder as she walked to the kitchen, starting to prepare the cake. Nino let go of Marinette, after giving her a small squeeze, as she answered.

“Nothing's really changed,” Marinette took a breath, looking down at her pants and making sure they were tied—and realizing that these _weren’t her pants_ —before two arms wrapped around her from behind and a smell all too familiar filled her nostrils. The smell of camembert was being covered by high end cologne. Marinette almost said his name, almost, before the man behind her spoke.

“Happy birthday, Marinette.” His forehead was resting on her head and his breath tickled her neck. His spoke softly, like he was whispering a secret only for her to hear. Marinette could feel her face heating and before she could speak he let go. 

“W— what are you guys d— doing here?” Marinette regained her voice, her eyes widening as she stuttered. She hadn't done that since the end of _collegé._

“Well,” there was the sound of plastic coming apart in her kitchen as Adrien spoke, his voice somber, “I… I won't be able to make your party tonight, Mari. I’m really, _really_ sorry.” Marinette turned to Adrien with a frown, any embarrassment she felt before vanished as she saw annoyance and sadness in his eyes.

“Did something happen?” Marinette’s mind immediately went to the extreme. He was sick. His father was sick. He had to leave the country because he saw a murder. Chloé was forcing him to be with her tonight, doing what she did the last year of _collegé_ to keep Adrien away from Marinette. His father was threatening him with another contract. _His_ _father_ —that was entire threat on it’s own. 

Adrien, as if knowing the extremes her mind was going to, placed a hand on both her shoulders and gave her one of his famous smiles to calm his nerves—the ones that were never photographed and placed on every billboard in Paris. The one he reserved for friends and mostly to calm Marinette’s mind down. A smile that both broke her heart and filled it with love the first time she saw it.

It helped.

“It's nothing bad, Marinette—”

“Don't lie to the poor girl!” Nino’s arm suddenly draped around Marinette’s shoulder, waving Adrien’s away.

“A… Adrien?” Marinette bit her lip, looking at Nino before moving her eyes back to her old crush.

He shot a look at Nino, “As I said, _it's nothing bad_ … my father just wishes to speak with me tonight. I tried to tell him I had somewhere else to be but…” he offered her an apologetic smile, “you know how he can be.”

“Because of _that_!” Alya whistled, grabbing the trio’s attention and holding the small cake up that said ‘Happy Birthday Mari!’ on to (tilting it carefully), “We’re celebrating now with Adrien, who is also going to make it later in the night—”

“ _Maybe_.” He emphasized, shoving his hands in his pockets with a small pout. He caught Marinette’s gaze, “I _really_ want to.”

“And _because_ he wants to: He. Will. Find. A. Way,” Alya cut back in, placing the cake on the counter with a smile, “We’re still celebrating tonight. You, me, Nino... _and_ your insufferable roommate.” Alya grumbled the last, narrowing her eyes towards the stairs.

“Where is he anyways?” Alya turned back towards the cake, pulling out candles from Nino’s gift bag. “He’s usually hissing in my ear by now.”

“Uni.” Marinette sighed, shoulders slumping as Nino’s arm fell of. “I feel bad for him; I saw him walk into his room while I was getting ready for the day… I’m sure you heard about the attack last night—”

“ _Oh, **no**_.” Both the men groaned before falling over the back of the couch, their legs dangling over the top and their arms falling over their faces. Marinette raised a brow at them before looking over at Alya. Alya stuck her tongue out towards them, placing the candles around the edges of the cake.

“She wouldn’t shut up about it all the way here.” Adrien groaned.

“At least it wasn’t your alarm for the morning,” Nino shot back, “I thought the apartment was under attack with how much she was screaming.”

“Hey!” Alya pointed the cake-cutter towards them in a threatening manner. “It’s by job as head of the _Ladyblog_ … Ugh, I can’t believe I missed it. Rumor is it was you and Chloé’s Professor.”

Alya smirked at Marinette, no doubt eyeing her best friends outfit. “And by what you’re wearing, I can only assume the rumors are true.”

“ _And_ the fact you haven’t been seen at Uni all day,” Nino twisted his body until he was sitting correctly on the couch, resting his arms over the back of the couch, “ _and_ didn’t show up at the Café this morning for your presents.” 

“O— oh!” Marinette’s face flushed in embarrassment, just remembering why she woke up early in the first place. “I— I’m so sorry, guys! I completely forgot! The second I saw my class was canceled… I’m sorry, guys.”

“Rough night?” Adrien still laid upside down, arms falling from his face to look at Marinette. Marinette unconsciously placed a hand on her waist, remembering the strip of fabric that tore through her suit and sliced a clean wound against her skin. Chat was nearly hysterical when he saw she was bleeding through her suit even after she set everything back to normal once again. She spent an hour in her private bathroom after returning home cleaning the wound before Tikki offered to transform her and see if she could use her powers to heal it quickly. Tikki was as baffled as she was that ‘Fabricator’ was able to cut through her suit but was satisfied when she was able to heal the wound. Any and all proof that she had been cut was just a thin, discolored scar. You’d miss it if you didn’t look close enough.

“You… you could say that.” Marinette flexed her fingers over her waist, feeling the small bump of the scar before letting her hand fall and forcing a smile. “It isn’t anything to worry about though—”

“Cake time!” Alya called from the kitchen. “Mari, your parents asked me to face-time them since they can’t be here _so_ …” Alya pulled out her phone, starting the call as Marinette and the other’s made their way into the kitchen. The numbered candles were lit by Nino and Adrien as Alya grumbled about crappy cell service.

* * *

“As much as it pains me to leave,” Nino started, looking over at the left-over cake on the kitchen counter, “I need to get the misses back to class.”

Marinette smirked, crossing her arms and raising a brow, “The cake is still gonna be here when you come back, Nino—”

“ _Maybe_.” Adrien’s head popped up from the couch, looking over the back at Nino and Alya, “ _You’re_ the one leaving. _I’m_ still here for another hour.”

Nino stiffed, wiping a fake tear away, “Man… how could you? I thought we were bro’s?” Adrien laughed and fell back against the couch, reaching for Marinette’s controller on the coffee table and unpausing the game of Mecha Strike as she continued bidding her friends farewell. 

“H— _hey_!” Marinette scrambled over, jumping over the couch and grabbing her controller to press pause again. She playfully glared down at Adrien, “I can eat the rest of the cake myself, you know.”

Adrien placed a hand over his heart, feigning a pained gasp that made Marinette’s glare falter and her mind short circuit.

_…Chat?_

“Mari?” Alya poked her side while wrapping an arm around her shoulder, “You alright? You look like you just saw a ghost.”

“W— what?” Marinette cleared her throat, blinking her eyes a few times before shaking her head and turning to Alya. Her mind had a hard time telling the difference between the Chat and Adrien today…

“Yeah, sorry, fine— I’m fine. I just remembered something— nothing to worry about.”

“You sure?” Alya tilted her head with a frown, “I don’t mind skipping—”

“I _know_ you don’t mind skipping but go to class, Alya.” Marinette waved her worry away before reciprocating the half–hug Alya had pulled her into. “I’ll be fine.” Marinette pulled the controller to her chest when she felt Adrien try to press ‘Start’ again. 

“Someone doesn’t like getting his butt whooped.” Marinette smirked, turning to Nino, “Can you stay for one more minute? I bet twenty I can still kick his ass; I’ll even do it without looking.”

“Make it forty and you have a deal.” 

Marinette became forty bucks richer in less than twenty seconds.

* * *

 

Marinette tugged up her pants again after locking the door once Alya and Nino left. Adrien was taking plates to the sink while also eating the last of the cake.

“I really thought you were joking about eating the rest of it.” Marinette scrunched her nose up as she walked to the kitchen.

“I’m a growing boy.” He spoke after swallowing his mouthful of cake. “And I can’t let Nino eat the rest. He gets to have your parents baking twice, sometimes three times a week. I haven’t had your parents baking in _over_ a week.”

“Oh, you _poor_ child,” Marinette rolled her eyes, hoisting herself onto the island in the middle of the kitchen as Adrien cleaned off the dishes, “going an entire week without baked goods.”

“Over. A. _Week_. Mari.” He said eyeing the cake like it was the last cake in the galaxy. “You have _no_ idea what that’s like.” 

“I do not.” She agreed with a smirk, hiding her giggle behind her palm. 

“I have seven years of baked goods to make up for.” Adrien looked over his shoulder at her. Marinette looked away with a frown, remembered all the times she brought treats for her friends to class and him having to decline. She didn’t know if the others knew about modeling life, but she knew models had a strict diet. Adrien no doubt was also on one. The last year of _collegé_ was extremely brutal, he was taking in less calories than he should have been. He was moody and lethargic, almost snapped Chloé’s head off on a particularly off day where she wouldn’t leave him alone no matter what he said. She knew models were placed on strict diets, but seeing how thin Adrien’s face looked… that wasn’t just a diet, it was abuse. She told Nino and Alya to find a way to get Adrien to the Bakery after class, knowing exactly what her friend needed.

It took some time, and a broken lamp, but finally after he had the first croissant… he wouldn’t stop eating. He spent over a month coming to her bakery after class, even spent some nights there (Alya had to be there though, that was her parent’s rules). He would stuff his face in her room and pass out on the floor without a care in the entire world. If it had been normal behavior for her friend, she would have found it adorable and endearing, but she knew better. This wasn’t normal for Adrien, and the fact that it was his father forcing him on this diet (like he even needs one, men would kill to have his body) sickened her.

Gabriel Agreste stopped being her idol when she saw Adrien cry the first time he ate a real meal again. 

She didn’t want him going anywhere near his father again.

She worried her lip, “Are you… are you sure about going to see your father tonight? Do you need someone to come with you?”

He turned back towards the sink and shut off the water, wiping his hands down with a cloth before grabbing the cake and setting it onto the island next to Marinette. He grabbed his plastic spoon while picking up one for her and pulled himself onto the island, the cake sitting between themselves. He handed her the other spoon before taking another piece of caking and eating it.

Marinette patiently waited for Adrien to speak, turning her entire body onto the island and sitting lotus style as she nibbled on her side of the cake. She tried not to stare, not to see if she could pick up on what emotions may be running through his head, but even when she looked, his face was blank. Maybe he wasn’t as in much turmoil about this as she thought.

“I… I haven’t told Nino this but… the meeting with my father it… it’s to officially strip me of the Agreste name. I’ll still have the same last name but I will no longer be the face of the company or will have any say in what happens with the company or have the right to claim my shares…” Adrien took a deep breath, turning his body onto the island and sitting like Marinette. “I’m being cut off, completely… and for good. This is my father’s way of ‘setting me free’.”

“Oh, Adrien…”

Adrien cleared his throat, waving Marinette’s worry off, “I’ll be fine. He’s at least buying what shares I have—which is _a lot_ of money—so it isn’t _all_ bad. I think it was over four mil?”

Marinette dug back into the cake, stuffing her face to keep her anger in check. His father was just… buying him out? Does blood not mean anything? What him and his father went through—everything his father claimed to do ‘ _just for Adrien_ ’…

It made Marinette _sick_. 

“Ouch!” Marinette hissed as the plastic spoon broke her in mouth, slicing the edge of her lip. Adrien jumped off the island, grabbing a dish towel as Marinette opened her mouth and let the smushed up cake and broken spoon head fall into her open palm.

 _I’m having the **worst** luck today_.

“Here.” Adrien stood next to her, lightly dabbing the corner of her mouth with the damp dish towel. Marinette parted her lips, allowing Adrien better access to the wound as she picked up one of the stray napkins on the island and leaned off her hands, setting the mushy food and plastic on a napkin.

“T— thanks.” Marinette mumbled, ignoring the way her heart beat furiously against her chest. He gave her a small, reassuring smile, placing a hand on her thigh as he continued to lightly dab her lip.

She could smell him again—and was saddened that camembert wasn’t being masked by the Agreste brand cologne he usually wore. Had she imagined it? Was Chat and Plagg not only taking over her thoughts, but her senses as well? Was that even possible?

“I’m guessing the pants aren’t yours?” Adrien commented, pulling Marinette away from her thoughts. 

“The… pants?” Marinette furrowed her brows before they shot up, her cheeks growing red, “I— I— no. They— They are my… roommates.”

He smirked, “You mean Chat Noir?”

Marinette refused to meet his gaze, looking down at the cake. The room was too hot, “Well, yes, but—”

“Did you steal them?” He chuckled. “You seem to do that a lot—” 

“ _Ouch_. Low blow, Agreste.” Marinette plucked the dish towel from his grasp and nudged his chest with her elbow (damn… when did he get so tall?). “Besides, it’s _phones_ I steal, not pants.”

“ _Ooh_ , my bad, Princess.” He snorted, lightly tugging on one of her pigtails and smirking down at her when she shot him a playful glare, “It’d be weird for a fashion designer to steal non-labeled brands, anyways.”

“I’m not a fashion designer.” Marinette pulled the towel away from her lip and looked at it, seeing the blood start to dwindle. “Not yet, anyway.” 

“You will be.” He picked up his spoon and took another mouthful of cake. “Now… back to the pants—” Marinette groaned, stealing the spoon from him and stuffing her own face with cake. Adrien laughed beside her, leaning his hip on the edge of the island and resting his arm around Marinette’s shoulders.

“I didn’t steal his pants, alright?” She swallowed her mouthful. “They were in my drawer and the first thing I grabbed after being forced awake by some man throwing rocks at my window.” 

“I would have climbed up the scaffolding but your townhouse is lacking in romantics.” He snorted, taking the spoon back from her and taking another bite from the cake.

“My townhouse is _plenty_ romantic, thank you very much.” Marinette stuck her tongue out at him childishly. “As you see, I have a PS4, which is perfect for kicking a certain cat’s butt. Unlimited streaming, perfect for those rainy nights when we just want to stay in and pig out on ice cream. A balcony, albeit small, where he shows up every once and awhile, wanting to ‘relive the golden days’ where I really _was_ a Princess in a tower—”

“You like Chat?” Adrien was rigid against Marinette, something she didn’t notice until he pulled her from her memories.

“Wait— what?” Marinette’s head whipped up at Adrien, eyes wide, “I— I _like_ Chat? Hah! You— _pfft_. You’re joking, right?” 

“…Do you?” Adrien dug his spoon back into the cake, swallowing thickly as Marinette stumbled with a reply. 

“ _Pffft_ — Hah— No— _NO_ — **no** — I— I don’t— I mean— I— He’s roommate— _my_ roommate— _He’smyroommate_! I mean— _why_ —” Marinette pulled a pig tail over her shoulder and ran her fingers through it, unaware of how Adrien nearly choked on his cake. “He’s— I mean… I… I don’t want to ruin… I…”

Marinette paled and groaned, face-planting on to Adrien’s side as she whined. “Shit… shit, shit, _shit_ …”

She knew he liked him, knew at least for a week that the feels had been bubbling in her chest and after last night she _knew_ , but she hadn’t said it out loud—not until now. Dear God… _she liked him_.

“ _Language_ —” 

“I like him!” Marinette popped back up, running her hands in her hair and hissing when they got tangled. “Oh, God! No— no, no, _no_ — he’s my roommate! This— This’ll ruin _everything_! We won’t be able to live together anymore! He— I— Adrien! You— you _can’t_ tell him!”

“I won’t—”

“He’ll make fun of me—”

“What? No he won’t.” 

“—he’ll laugh in my face—”

“Mari…” Marinette pushed past Adrien and jumped down onto the floor, pacing around the kitchen as Adrien watched with minor amusement, more worried than anything. He hadn’t meant for _this_ to happen.

“—he… he won’t like me—”

“He do— _will_ like you, Mari.”

“—but what if—”

“ _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_!” Adrien stepped in front of his friend, grabbing her arms and stopping her from pacing any further. His hands trailed down her arms as he spoke until he was holding her hands, “Chat would be so, _so_ lucky to be with you, Marinette. You’re funny, creative, compassionate, selfless, _beautiful_ … Anyone would be luck to be with you.”

“You… you think so?” Marinette licked her lips, cringing when her tongue grazed over her cut. Adrien chuckled, letting go of Marinette’s hand to pick up one of the napkins on the island and dabbed it against her lip once again.

“I know so.”


	6. Happy Birthday, Mari! (Part Three: I Don’t Know What the Fuck I’m Doing…)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [I think it's about time I added some claw-ful puns into the story, no?]
> 
> Marinette forgets what words are when a certain Kitty decides to be all 'suave' and 'smooth' and downright sinful... at least she knows how to fight back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there may be some typos and grammar errors (will fix once i've slept)

Marinette quickly jumped from the couch, yelling a short victory cheer as she jumped up and down at her fiftieth win of the evening. 

“How do you do that?” Nino mumbled, words slightly slurred as he cradled his head in his hands. Alya poured him his next shot on the ground between Marinette and himself on the couch.

“Drink up, hero.” Alya tapped his thigh with her free hand, smirking at her boyfriend misfortunes. Nino moaned, cringing as he took the shot of Whiskey from Alya. He nearly choked on it, coughing into his arm as he slammed the shot glass down on the wooden coffee table.

“She’s going to kill me, babe…” Nino hunched forward, pleading with Alya behind his glasses, “Save me.”

“Sorry. You at least stand a chance.” Alya shrugged with a grimace, biting her lip. Nino groaned, nearly in tears as he picked the controller back up, pressing start to take them back to the character selection screen.

“ _Aww_ , come on, Alya,” Chat descended down the stairs, reflective glasses in place but beanie missing, as he finally appeared at the party, “didn’t count you as a quitter.” While Alya stuck her tongue out and glared at the superhero, Marinette watched Chat send a raspberry back at Alya while heading over to Marinette. 

“Princess,” he greeted her with a mischievous smile, taking her hand. He did what Marinette had expected, leaning down to place a kiss against her knuckles—except at the last second he turned her palm over and lightly grazed his lips over her pulse. She sucked in a breath, feeling a blush rise on her cheeks and stain the tips of her ears when she felt him smirk against her wrist. “Happy birthday.”

“I— I… _Thank_?” Marinette forgot what words were. Chat hummed against her wrist before standing with a chuckle. Thankfully Alya stood before Marinette could sound more like a fool, taking the controller from Nino and nudging Chat’s chest with it.

“Let’s see what you got then, _pretty boy_.” Alya took her seat back on the floor, Nino pushing off the couch and landing with a plop next to Alya and resting his head on her shoulder.

“Here, dude. Take a seat and get comfortable… you’re gonna need it.” Nino motion behind him, giving Chat his seat. Chat smirked down at Marinette before walking past her, pulling himself on the couch before walking over to where Nino sat and sat lotus style. He picked out his character while Marinette continued to stare.

_Words. Words… Wordssssss!_

“O— _okay_!” Marinette squeaked and stumbled over to the couch, catching the waistband of her pants before they fell. She then realized she was still wearing Chat’s pants—she hadn’t even thought about changing. She set the controller on the armrest and re-tied the waistband strings. She felt Chat’s eyes on her and tried not to focus on the smugness that was radiating off of him. He noticed the pants.

She picked the controller back up, sitting as far from Chat as she could as she picked her usual character. She took a deep breath as the countdown began.

_5…_

Chat stood on the couch again—

_4…_

Chat walked to her end of the couch—

_3…_

Chat settled down next to her, purposefully grazing his shoulder against hers—

_2…_

They both turned their heads towards each other. Marinette, red faced and raising a brow. Chat, cool, calm and collected, offering her a downright _sinful_ smile before licking his upper lip and turning back to the game— 

**_START!_ **

Marinette’s head snapped back to the screen, fingering already mashing down on the buttons as Chat silently cackled next to her.

Chat had never come close to beating Marinette in a game of Mecha Strike IV before… this was the first. They were both on their last life, playfully shoving while Alya got the shot glass ready for the loser, as the timer started down again.

Marinette tapped her finger against the R1 button, hands gripping onto the controller as she whispered to Chat, “You’re going _down_.”

_5…_

“Only in your dreams, Princess.” 

_4…_

She smirked, eyes trained on the screen, “In my dreams, you’re going down in an _entirely_ different way, _chaton_.”

_3…_

He could feel the back of his neck heat up, “E— entirely different way, you say?” 

_2…_

Marinette turned her head and winked at him, giving him one of her own Chat-like grin before turning back to the screen, leaving him dazed, excited and not realizing that she had already started kicking his ass.

**_START!_ **

Marinette had the upper hand while Chat still stared wide eyed and open mouthed at the screen. He blinked a few times, quickly pressing a few buttons to try and block her oncoming attacks.

_She… she just… she’s trying to kill me—_

**_K.O.!!!_ **

_She did kill me!_

“ _Woo_!” Marinette jumped from the couch, moonwalking towards the kitchen after tossing the controller onto Chat’s lap. She toppled backwards when carpet turned to tile, catching herself on the counter before she fell completely and quickly pulled herself back up, plus her pants that started hanging a little too low for her liking ( _not_ that Chat minded). Chat continued to stare at the screen, seamlessly unaware of the shot that was being held up for him.

“Take your shot like the _champ_ you are, Noir.” Alya teased, smirking up at the feline hero. “No one likes a _quitter_.”

He narrowed his eyes at Alya behind his glasses, taking the shot and downing it better than Nino did. He forgot how much whiskey _burned_.

“Rematch.” He spoke hoarsely, pressing start and moving back to the character selection screen. Marinette blew some hair from her face as she made her way back to the couch, ultimately pushing it out of her face before sitting back where she had been seated. He held out her controller and picked the character she had previously been. He knew it was the character she was most comfortable with. She knew all the finishing moves, memorized all the specialization moves. Plagg commented once that she was almost as obsessed with this game as he once had been with Ladybug.

“Passionate.” He told his kwami. “We’re just very passionate about the things we love.”

Marinette scrolled through the characters, picking one of the newer characters with the most recent expansion. Marinette was almost as passionate about the Mecha Strike franchise as she was about fashion. It was a guilty pleasure of hers, one that he loved. He doesn’t think he’d ever seen her lose before.

Chat smirked.

He was going to change that tonight.

_5…_

“I’m gonna kick your ass.” Chat leaned back on the couch, leaning sideways to rest against Marinette.

_4…_

“Get ready to kiss it instead.” Marinette quipped back, turning her head towards him and tensing once realization of how close they were hit her.

_3…_

“Are you _offering_ , Princess?” Chat leaned forward, their lips inches apart. 

_2…_

“I— I…” Marinette’s eyes moved down from his reflective glasses to his parted lips, tongue darting out and dragging over his bottom lip—

**_START!_ **

Marinette took her first shot, losing her first battle in **_years_**. Chat smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, playing with the hem of her sleeve. He couldn’t decide of the red of her cheeks was from the shot of whiskey or because of him, and he didn’t mind either way. 

“It’s okay, _Purr-incess_ ,” he purred against her shoulder, “not everyone has my _paw-some_ skills.” 

“Don’t think just because you beat me _once_ you should your victory dance, kitten,” Marinette turned to him with a smirk, “you still have a long way before you _pounce to my level_.”

“That was _claw-ful_.” Chat deadpanned.

“That was _hiss-terical_.” Marinette couldn’t seem to stop, smirk shifting into a teasing grin.

“Oh, you think you’re _claw-ver_?” Chat pulled Marinette closer, already thinking of his next pun.

“ _Furr-ry_.” Marinette bit her lip to keep from laughing. Chat silently chuckled as Nino groaned on the ground.

“Oh, _God_ ,” Alya groaned as she walked back from the kitchen, a smaller cake than the one they had earlier in her hands, “ _please_ stop with the puns—” 

“ _Purr-ns_.” Marinette looked up at her best friend, flashing an innocent, non-apologetic smile. Alya stood next to the two dorks, narrowing her eyes at them. Marinette could feel Chat’s arm snake around her as he tried to hold in his laughing.

“Marinette…” Alya warned when she saw Marinette start to open her mouth.

“Come on, Alya, we’re just having some fun,” Marinette giggled and looked at Chat, “but if you _paw-fer_ us to quit…” Nino snorted, covering his mouth to try and hide his amusement as Alya shot him a death glare.

“…It may take some _purr-suasion_.” Chat finished the sentence, fist bumping Marinette with his free hand. Neither commented on the familiar feelings sitting in the pit of their stomach as they moved their hands away from each other. Alya set the cake on the coffee table and placed her hands on her hips.

“Will cake make you stop punning-around?” Alya froze before face palming herself. She hissed under her breath, “Now you have me doing it…”

Nino reached for Alya’s hand and pulled her down onto the ground next to him, “You’re sexy when you pun.” Alya smiled when Nino pressed a kiss to her cheek, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Have I told you how much I love you, lately?” Alya murmured, curling up against Nino.

“No,” he mumbled into her hair, “but I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.”

Chat and Marinette silently watched the couple before meeting each other’s gaze. They had moved closer during the game and the pun-match. Chat’s arm loosely draped around Marinette’s shoulder, her leaning against him with one arm rested on his thigh, hand on his knee, while the other fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Marinette watched herself in his glasses, silently wondering where his eyes were trained as she started to lower her gaze to his lips. Marinette shut her eyes when she felt Chat’s forehead press against hers, his free hand moving under hers on his knee and intertwining their fingers.

“I love you, dork.” 

“Love you too, babe.”

* * *

Late night turned into early morning and Alya called it a night when Nino started snoring on the carpet. Marinette offered her room to the couple, knowing very well that Alya would snoop around Chat’s room in hopes of finding something for the Ladyblog. Chat helped Nino into Marinette’s room while Alya helped clean up a bit before Chat came back downstairs and took over, Alya heading upstairs to sleep with her boyfriend after hugging Marinette and telling her ‘happy birthday’ once again. 

It was just the roommates left, silently moving back and forth from the kitchen to the living room as the threw the paper plates and trash away while putting away the leftover cake and putting away the rest of the drinks. Marinette bit the inside of her cheek as she dumped the last beer bottle in the recycling bin, not knowing what to _do_. Chat seemed to be the complete opposite, silently watching her with a small smirk as he leaning against the couch’s armrest, crossing his arms and stretching his legs out.

“Chat?” Marinette turned to him with a raised brow.

“I thought they were _never_ going to go to sleep.” Chat placed his hands behind his back, picking something up from the couch and hiding it behind his back as he stood and sauntered over to her.

“O— oh?” Marinette took a few steps back until her back hit the island. Chat stopped once he was a foot away from her, the smirk he had sported had turned into a genuine and nervous smile. Marinette found it quite adorable. Chat rubbed the back of his neck as he pulled a small box from behind his back. The box was a black velvet necklace box, the edges embroidered in red.

“Happy birthday, Marianne.” Chat’s cheeks tinted pink as Plagg appeared on Marinette’s shoulder, yawning.

“ _Plagg_.” Chat hissed, narrowing his eyes at his kwami (he knew Plagg couldn’t see it, but damnit Plagg… just _once_ ).

“It’s fine,” Marinette giggled, scooping the kwami in her palms and standing on her tiptoes to dispense the god-kitten onto Chat’s head, “Thank you, _Plaque_.”

Plagg nestled in Chat’s hair, piercing green eyes narrowing at Marinette through the messy blonde tresses. Marinette smiled at Plagg, taking the gift from Chat before the kwami stuck his tongue out and zoomed up the stairs.

“I gotta hand it to you,” Chat chuckled, his hand returning to the back of his neck, “I didn’t think you’d be able to handle Plagg so well.”

Marinette shrugged with a smile, memories of her first meeting with her own kwami not going too well flashing through her head. She probably would have freaked out more when she saw Plagg if she didn’t have prior knowledge about kwami’s. Though, with his Plagg looks and smells, she would have done something more drastic than place a glass cup over him. Not that the cup even did anything…

Magic took the fun out of a lot of stuff, but put fun into it a bit more.

“I’ve handled weirder things,” Marinette commented, running a hand through her hair, “everyday. Paris is known for being a bit…”

“Different?” Chat offered.

“Yeah, and unique,” Marinette nodded, looking back down at the box, “but… I love it. I couldn’t see my life going any other way than different and unique.”

“…Guess it’s a good thing I’m your roommate than.”

“…Guess so.”

It was weird how this didn’t feel as awkward as it should. Both the adults could stay here like this all day—enjoying the silence and the close proximity. But Marinette chose to break the silence, twirling her gift around to the correct side and pulling the lid open. She didn’t know what to expect when she opened the lid but _this_ was not it…

The necklace that lay in the box was a shining star pendant with a shimmering pure-silver chain. The star pendant was an inch long, crafted beautifully with white gold with a carefully cut out heart in the middle of the pendant, showing off the hypnotic green diamond cut to fill in the heart-shaped space.

“Ch… Chat… I…” Marinette was at a loss of words, mouth opening and closing as she tried to speak—tried to say ‘no, I can’t accept this’. This was… this looked too expensive! She couldn’t allow him to—

“It… it was my mother’s,” Chat moved to her side and leaned back against the island, staring down at the necklace, “I’ve been trying to get it back from my fa… my family for a while and—”

“N— _no_! Chat,” Marinette quickly shut the box and turned to Chat, “I— I can’t take this— I—”

“I want you to have it, Marinette,” Chat turned to her, the sad smile on his face was tearing Marinette’s heart apart, “I… my mother would have wanted me to give it to someone who was… who _is_ very special and important to me.”

“Chat—” 

“I care about you a lot, Marinette,” he took the box from her hands and opened it, setting it down on the island and pulling the necklace from the box, “and it would mean the world to me if you would accept this gift as your birthday present.”

Marinette pulled her hair over her shoulder and used her fingers to brush her hair, worrying her lip as she stared up at Chat through her lashes. Even though she couldn’t see his eyes, she knew him well enough his was doing those ‘pretty please kitten eyes’ under his glasses and, no matter what excuse she would say, he would figure out a way to gift her this. Marinette averted her eyes, her cheeks heating, and nodded before turning around. Chat brought the necklace down around her, letting it rest on her collarbone before he clipped the back. The star pendant felt odd against lying on her, mostly because she’d never worn necklaces, but it left a… _nice_ weight over her heart. Chat cared enough about her to gift her something of his mother’s. After the conversation he had when she was Ladybug, she knew he cared but… this was so much more than a little crush. 

“Chat, I… I don’t know what to say.” Marinette spoke as she turned back to face him, looking down at the pendant.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Chat grasped her hand, bringing it up to his mouth and his lips brushing against her knuckles as he spoke, “just… be happy.”

“I am happy.” Marinette said, taking a step forward and removing her hand from his to rest it against his cheek. “You… you make me happy Chat and I wanted to…” Marinette’s eyes flickered towards the stairs behind them when she saw a flash of red and black. She furrowed her brows and shook it off as nothing, returning her focus back on Chat. The cat couldn’t seem to wait for her to continue, wrapping his arms around her waist and dipping his head down to press his lips against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more part to go~
> 
> Oh, and also, if anyone wants to reach me over on tumblr or something... [deaconswhisper](http://deaconswhisper.tumblr.com/) <\--- link


	7. Happy Birthday, Mari! (Part Four: All I Know Is That I’ve Fallen for You.)

_Ladybug’s are red;_  
_Marinette’s eyes are blue;_  
_I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing;  
_ _All I know is that I’ve fallen for you._

He didn’t know what pushed him to take that step forward. To lean down and capture Marinette’s lips in such a passionate, chastened kiss that made him see stars. He didn’t know what drove him to fist his hand in her hair, a hand gripping her hip as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down against her. He didn’t know what caused him to break contact to pull her up and onto the island, to frame her face with his scarred and calloused hands, to lightly feather his thumb against the growing smile on her lips and give her a such a heartbreaking, loving and happy grin he never thought he owned.

Maybe it was the fact that she was responding to him with just as much fiery passion as he was putting forth or maybe because he felt that this was a dream—a sick, cruel joke his subconscious played all too often—and he didn’t want the chance to not feel before waking.

But he didn’t care.

This was happening—whether it was in the realm of sleep filled longing or the realm of pining reality— _it was happening_.

Marinette was mirroring his actions, cradling his own face in her hands and giving him a smile that made the butterflies in his stomach calm and made his heart beat ten times fast. Marinette pulled him down, wrapping an arm around his neck while caressing his cheek. His sunglasses got in the way more often than not, causing creases to appear on Marinette’s cheek with he showed too much attention to her jaw or neck or clanking against the bridge of her nose or forehead when moving her lips against his.

Chat nuzzled against her neck, breathing in her scent—chocolate and mint—which masked the smell of cheap whiskey and the sweet buttercream frosting of the cake… and there was a new scent, a scent he knew all too well but never imagined to smell on her. 

 _Him_.

He smiled against her collarbone, holding her against him as he placed kiss after kiss on her exposed neck. Her silently laughing and squirming only fueling him more. He heard the jingle from the necklace he gifted her and could no longer suppress the purr that had been threatening to come out the past couple of minutes. Marinette stopped squirming, one hand on his forearm while the other rested on his chest. He’d always been able to keep his purring at bay, or cough violently and excuse himself before he gave himself away. 

He’d kept his cat-like traits away from his friends as Adrien, only once was he unable to explain why he hissed at another cat that was marking his and Nino’s apartment when he still lived there. Thankfully Nino had been pretty chill and let it slide; by then he was use to Adrien growling and hissing at this specific cat that hung around the apartment complex.

Living here with Marinette though, even as Chat, he tried to keep things like that to a minimum—or completely non-existent. He wasn’t embarrassed, not completely, but he barely let his miraculous’ side-effects show (save for when they were needed in an Akuma fight). Even with Ladybug, he kept his cat-like traits to himself. Only once did he nearly let the feeling of Ladybug’s gloved fingers caressing his hair carry him, almost letting the purr escape, but their patrol needed to come to an end.

“You… you’ve never done that before.” Marinette’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, her hand planted flat against his chest, feeling the way the purr vibrated against his chest. Her fingers continued to flow through his mop of blonde hair and his purr only intensified when her nails lightly scratched against his scalp. He nudges his nose against the side of her jaw, placing a sloppy, open mouthed kiss against her neck before moving to rest his forehead against hers.

“I’ve learned to hide it,” Chat met her gaze behind slipping glasses, offering her a small, gentle smile, “can’t exactly go around purring. My cover would be blown.”

“W— we’re going to come back to that,” Marinette mumbled, eyes flickering between his lips and glasses, “that— that purring thing…” 

“Did you have something else in mind, Princess?” Chat’s arm snaked around Marinette’s waist, the other moving to Marinette’s hand on his chest. He intertwined in fingers between hers as she leaned up to—

A bright flash and a string of curses broke the couple apart. Alya cursed down at her phone, hissing about forgetting to turn the flash off, as she quickly saved the photo. 

“A— Alya!” Marinette squeaked, cheeks stained red—and soon the rest of her body—as Alya gave her a shit-eating grin that Chat didn’t think he could beat. Before the birthday girl could speak, Alya was rushing up the steps to lock herself back in Marinette’s room. Chat couldn’t help but chuckle, capturing Marinette’s chin between his thumb and index finger and pressing a kiss to her lips before she could react to Alya sudden intrusion. 

He felt the phone in his back pocket vibrate, knowing exactly what had just been sent to him, before smiling against Marinette’s lips, his purring once again vibrating through his chest. He rested his hands on her waist, her hands on his chest, as he pulled away, peppering kisses across her jaw and down her neck before pressing himself against her and nuzzling into her warmth. Marinette hummed, letting her hands slip from his chest to wrap loosely around his waist. 

“You’re a cuddler.” He could feel Marinette smile against his shoulder, her fingers playing with the hem of his shirt as she snuggled against him.

“That I am,” he confirmed, pulling away with a smile as Marinette whined at the loss of him, “and I’d really like to cuddle with you.” He was sure if he was transformed, his tail would be standing high and twitching in anticipation. Marinette furrowed her brows, lips pressed in a firm line as her eyes switched between him and the stairs. 

Fear suddenly set in as the silence spanned. 

_Shit. Shit. **Shit**._

He came on too strong. She’s about to push him away, tell him that what just happened was a mistake—a lapse in judgement. She’s going to kick him out, call him a pervert. She’s going too—

“I— it isn’t that I don’t want too,” Marinette finally said, looking away while worrying her lip, “but… your identity?”

Chat let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as he turned his head towards the stairs. He thought about the cheap curtains he had in his room and frowned, knowing the light would pour right through the material and give away who he was. He let go of Marinette and stood completely, looking around the living room before spotting the blanket Alya and Nino were using to cuddle under as the night dwindled down. The blanket was pretty thick; sunlight might break through some of the stitching but not enough to show who he was. All he needed was some tape or thumb tacks and he could make it work. Thankfully, he had an amazing artist as a roommate who hoarded exactly what he needed.

* * *

“You sure about this?” Marinette asked from the bed, watching Chat as he pierced the last thumb tack against the wall. The blanket was successfully tacked and around his window. It was still dark out, so Chat’s theory couldn’t be proven just yet, but Marinette seemed to agree that it could work.

Plagg was asleep atop a small bed Marinette crafted the kwami, adding Chat’s signature green paw in the middle of the bed, which laid on the top of his dresser.

“Positive.” Chat shot Marinette a playful grin before looking back at the blanket and giving it a small nod. He walked over to his door, locking it, before moving over to the bed.

It was amazing how Chat’s confidence and excitement seemed to turn into anxiety and worry as he stared down at the bed like it was a foreign object about to eat him. Marinette pulled her covered legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she rested her cheek on her knee. She watched him silently, her eyes curious and worried and _fuck_ —she shouldn’t be feeling worried about him.

 _He_ is fine. _This_ is fine. _Everything is fine_.

“ _Chaton_?” 

 _Everything is not fine_.

“Sorry,” Chat sucked in a breath, a broken up chuckle escaping his lips as he shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, “just… sorry.”

“Hey.” Marinette pushed the covers off of her, walking around the edge of the bed to stand next to Chat.

“I— I don’t know what… I just…” Chat tried to turn away from Marinette, but she captured his hand in hers, moving into his line of visions (or where she assumed it to be) and offering him a small, shy smile.

Chat tried smiling back, _tried_ —but nothing.

He’d imagined more sinful things than cuddling happening on this bed between them, had dreamt of the things he would do to her if he could on this bed, and yet he couldn’t just fall into bed next to the woman of his dreams and cuddle. Literally, the _least_ sexual thing he imagined doing with her he couldn’t seem to do. He’d just been gripping her hips, purring against her neck and marking her with his scent; yet he couldn’t do this.

She looked behind him at the bed, a flash of _something_ sparked in her eyes before she looked back up at him with a smile that was too mischievous. The edge of his lip twitched, which seemed only to fuel whatever Marinette had planned. She looked back at the bed and nudged her knee between his legs and pressing her body against him, intertwining their fingers before standing on her tiptoes— 

The lights suddenly cut out, Chat losing his balance and falling back against his bed. He heard Plagg’s snorting laughter from above him and soon Marinette’s sounded from where she was still standing.

“You conspired against me!” Chat gasped, sitting up straight and trying to see through the darkness. His glasses did not help his cause. He reached out, still hearing Marinette’s snorting giggles, grabbing Marinette by the waist and pulling her to him. She squealed as he pulled her onto the bed next to him, falling in the spot she once occupied as Chat laid on his side and loomed over her. Marinette continued laughing, twisting around until she was face-to-face with her masked roommate. He couldn’t see her, and he was positive that she couldn’t see him, but she reached out, fingers hesitantly tracing the edges of his glasses.

 _Can I remove them?_ , she silently asked, fingers moving to the arms of the glasses hidden under his hair. He nodded slightly, feeling the glasses leave his face and heard Marinette fold them. He saw a bit of her arm silhouette from his digital alarm, watching her place his glasses on his nightstand before it retreated back into the darkness.

Chat placed his hand on Marinette’s cheek (or what he assumed was her cheek, too bad night vision wasn’t a constant thing with being Chat Noir). He felt his thumb graze her bottom lip, heard her suck in a sharp breath as his hand moved away from her face and down her bare arm before grasping her hand.

Her lips were on his before he realized what had happened. She pulled his body down against her with her free hand. Chat could feel a smirk morph against his lips at the sound of surprise he made.

Who knew sweet ol’ Marinette could be a sinfully demanding partner? He didn’t but he fucking loved it.

He pulled away only when he knew they needed air, resting his forehead against hers with eyes shut and face blissful.

_This is real. This is happening._

“ _Wow_.” He panted, a cheesy grin that he was happy no one could see plastered across his face. Imagination and wet dreams had _nothing_ on the real thing. 

“Covers?” Marinette breathed against his lips. He felt her tongue graze his top lip (completely by accident, he didn’t realize he was still so close). He hummed in acknowledgement, letting go of her hand and helping her pull the covers from under them.  

Chat settled back against the bed, Marinette curling at his side between his arm and chest, resting her cheek against his chest. One arm laid lazily over his waist, the other was tucked between his side and her stomach. He held her against him, his free hand resting on the arm draped over him, drawing lazy shaped with his thumb against her skin.

They laid there for gods know how long until Chat heard Marinette’s breath even out, her body relaxing against his, indicating she had successfully fallen asleep. Chat heard the necklace shift as Marinette snuggled closer against him, searching for warmth. A goofy smile, once again, broke along his lips.

He couldn’t believe this was real—that Marinette’s form wasn’t fading from his touch, that she continued to breathe and _exist_ next to him. He wasn’t being pulled from sleep, he wasn’t daydreaming— _this was real life_.

He had _always_ had bad luck. Becoming Chat Noir didn’t add anything else to his misfortune other than the constant reminder that he had to stand between Ladybug and an Akuma. Becoming Chat Noir had helped Adrien come out of his shell… at least for the most part. There were some things even Adrien Agreste couldn’t get away with doing, even if people knew about his secret identity and even if he was no longer the face of the Agreste brand.

One thing, for sure, was a significant other. No matter who the person he set his sights on was—whether it be Keira Knightley or Oscar Isaac—as a model, he wasn’t allowed to seem unavailable for his fans. It was stupid and if he had the option to turn it down, he would have; but it was his father’s choice. His father was his manager and his contractor, whatever he said, went. Adrien Agreste didn’t have a voice when it came to his own life. The most he’d ever gotten was public school.

Chat took a look at the nightstand, seeing the time flash across the screen before he shut his eyes and sunk deeper into the sheets.

He didn’t want to think about that anymore—the past and how fucked it up had been. He only wanted to care about the present and the future.

He smiled, pressing his lips against the top of Marinette’s head as he relaxed.

He no longer had to dream of ‘what if’s’ and ‘could be’s’, he no longer had to mask his affection around the woman he liked because now he knew she felt the same and wanted to same. He no longer had to pine and pray, dodge and deny his feelings. 

He knew how he had felt about Marinette for months now. He knew he cared for her more than just a friend, even if he still constantly denied the feeling, before he stood on her porch as Chat Noir and scratched on her door like a homeless kitten. If you asked him ‘When did you know?’ he wouldn’t be able to pinpoint when he knew. One day he just stopped replying to Plagg’s taunts and hiding a smile behind his hand at the mention of his amazing crush.

Sleep slowly set in. Chat’s thumb came to a slow stop, shapes no longer being traced against Marinette’s flesh as his hold on her softened. He blinked, seeing a pair of green and blue eyes watching him from where Plagg’s bed was—but damn, he was too tired. Blinking once again, the blue eyes seemed to disappear, leaving only his kwami’s cat eyes watching them before disappearing into the darkness. 

Chat soon followed, his eyelids growing heavier as he mumbled one last things against Marinette’s hair.

“ _Bon anniversaire, mon amour_.”


	8. Happy Birthday, Mari! (Part 5: Tease)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter!! This saga was originally going to end at part four, but I couldn't help this part come up after speaking with a friend on tumblr :3 so this kinda happened lol

Adrien smirked down at his phone as he leaned back against the wall of the Café. He stood outside, waiting for his friends to arrive, as he stared down at the picture Alya took of Marinette and Chat—himself. He spent an hour after meeting with his father arguing with himself. Should he arrive at the party as Adrien or Chat? If he did arrive as Adrien, what would be his excuse to leave? What would Chat tell Marinette if he didn’t show up at all? Would Marinette still like Chat if he didn’t show up?

Questions upon questions swirled through his head and before he knew what he was saying, he transformed into Chat Noir and bolted down the streets towards his home. 

In the end, it was worth it. 

Marinette’s face when he walked down the stairs, the way her pulse raced under his lips against her wrist, the way she stumbled and victory danced and teased… She wouldn’t have done any of that with Adrien and she definitely wouldn’t have done what her and Chat had got caught doing with Adrien. He looked back down at the picture, his lip pressed in a thin line as he thought.

She’d never do this with Adrien… would she? If he— _when_ he tells her, would she still like him?

Would she still allow him to hold her the way he held her in the picture? Intertwine their fingers and press his forehead against her own? Mark her with his scent and—

“So,” the woman of his dreams plopped her head against his bicep, frowning down at the picture on his phone, “ _you’re_ the culprit behind Alya’s plan.”

“Technically,” Adrien forced down the urge to purr, “I was the mastermind. Alya was just my henchman.”

Marinette stood straighter, plucking the phone from his grasp to take a closer look. She leaned back against the wall, shoulder brushing against his arm as she got comfortable. Again, Adrien had to hold back the Chat Noir in himself. The need to rub his forehead against her neck and palm her form was _strong_ —damn her for taking a shower this morning and getting rid of his scent (even if unintentional). He turned his head and watched her carefully, noticing the small dilation of her pupils as she took in the picture, the way her breath hitched when looking at a certain part, how her cheeks heated as she quickly handed him back his phone—and how the necklace Chat gave her still hung around her neck and glimmered in the sunlight.

He felt the heat rise from his neck to the tips of his ears as his eyes stayed trained on the necklace.

She was wearing the necklace. Out in public. _She’s wearing the necklace_.

 _Must resist urge to glomp_ , Adrien tore his gaze away from the necklace and Marinette, turning back to his phone and locking it before shoving it in his back pocket. Suddenly, Marinette’s arms were wrapped around his waist and her face was smushed against his torso. She spoke, words muffled by his jacket, while her grip tightened around him.

“Hm?” Adrien hummed, raising a brow as Marinette took a deep breath and looked up at him. 

“Thank you,” her freckled cheeks were stained red and a smile, undoubtable one of the cutest and shyest ones he’s ever seen, graced her features, “for helping me with Chat. I… I don’t think— didn’t think we’d— I’d… ugh…” Marinette’s face planted back against his torso, groaning at her lack of articulation. His shocked face morphed into a mix of Adrien and Chat, eyes dancing with excitement while lips pulled into a gentle smile, undertones of the shit-eating grin Chat would be wearing at this exact moment could be seen only by the trained eye. If Marinette was looking up at him, she might know who she was actually hugging but she kept her face hidden against him, grip lax around his waist. 

Adrien’s arm found its way around Marinette’s shoulders, hand resting on her shoulder while pulling her closer against him. He nuzzled his nose against her hair, smiling at this oh-so-clever tactic to both comfort her and mark her once again. Now just not to lose focus on hiding his purring—he really shouldn’t have purred in front of her.

“I…” Marinette sighed against his side, tilting her head forward to her forehead was pressed against him while leaving her voice clear, “I just… I want to thank you, Adrien. I wouldn’t have given my feelings a second thought if not for you. So… thank you.” 

“Are you happy?” Adrien asked, lips lightly grazing her bangs. Her grip around his waist tightened and he could feel the giddiness radiant off her as she spoke; which, in turn, made him smile. He never would have thought this could be possible—to feel this _happy_ without their being a catch—and as he listened to Marinette speak and stumble and laugh about the past week she’d been together with Chat, he couldn’t help but realize how happy she sounded… and how quickly those emotions could turn to something Hawk Moth could use against him and Ladybug.

During their conversation Marinette moved away, leaning back against the wall and leaning the side of her head against Adrien’s bicep, crossing her arms over her chest and planting a foot on the wall behind them. The smile never left her face, never dulled, no matter how much she bit her lip or spoke about how Chat’s puns since being together have turned to the worse. She went on about his annoying habits, ones that she mumbled she’d never change about him.

“Without them, he wouldn’t be the Chat that clawed his way into my heart.” She spoke with a mocking smile, but a fondness and truth that he never thought to hear when someone spoke about him.

“Careful Chat doesn’t hear you say that,” Adrien smirked, knowing the truth in his next words because it was already happening, “it’ll go to the poor cat’s head.”

Marinette snorted, covering her mouth with her hand to hide the smile that kept growing on her lips. Adrien caught the smile, and made sure to remember the exact way Marinette looked at this moment as he stated his next question.

“You love him, don’t you?” 

Her face seemed to change but _didn’t_. The smile was still the same, the flush on her cheeks seemed to deepen, the way her eyes twinkled in the sunlight as they moved away from his face to look down towards the pendant, a hand coming up to lightly feather across the jewelry. Students passed by the duo as Adrien continued to wait for an answer—and, at the moment, he couldn’t care less if Marinette suddenly made an excuse to flee the scene because he had his answer.

_She loves Chat. She loves Chat. She loves… **me**._

“I…” Marinette’s hand left the pendant, moving to pull a pigtail over her shoulder and run her fingers through her tresses. “I feel like I—” 

“There you guys are!” Alya came running around the Café, Nino silently trailing after his girlfriend as she rushed over to Marinette and Adrien. “Why aren’t you in the Café?”

“It’s a nice day,” Adrien shrugged, smiling down at Alya, “didn’t feel like wasting it waiting inside.” 

“Well, come on,” Alya huffed, crossing her arms and rubbing her covered shoulders, “I’m freezing and there’s a nice cup of hot chocolate with my name on it waiting inside.”

Adrien looked over at Marinette, who was already pushing herself off the wall, any traces of happiness of the conversation the duo just had vanished, leaving only her usual soft smile as she hooked arms with Alya and motioned for him to follow them. Nino clasped him on the back as they trailed behind the women, starting a conversation about how he was thinking of having another ‘guy’s night out’ after finals in a couple weeks.

Adrien’s eyes stayed trained on his secret-girlfriend, trying to piece together what she could have been about to say, but to no avail. There was no point because he got what he needed from that one look alone.

She loves Chat.

That’s all the matters right now because he feels the same.


	9. Uneven Odds (Part One: Terreur Nocturne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [During Month One of Relationship || Two weeks after Part 5 of 'Happy Birthday Mari']  
> [Song-Inspired three-part one-shot, song linked in first line of chapter.]  
> [WARNING: Kinda... graphic? Maybe. Probably. There is blood and character death (kinda).]
> 
> I think it's time for some angst.

**_[Uranus - Sleeping at Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7HXr719NFU) _ **

“Ma… Mari?” 

They say the calm before the storm is something to cherish.

“A… answer me!”

It’s where you feel too tranquil, too happy, too excited to realize that this is just the prelude for something far worse to come and take the tranquility and happiness and excitement away.

“ _Marinette_?!” 

The storm was something to be feared when it finally arrives; but it is something you can do nothing but _try_ and fight against it. Fight what obstacles are thrown in your way, jump over the objects blown in your path, barrel through the fire and flames and ash of the burning city you once called home, run to your destination until your lungs burn, your legs are sore and you can hear your heart pounding in your ears. 

“ ** _Princess_**!” 

Adrien’s fought against storms, coming out of everything single one with more loss and heartache then anyone should ever know. He was too young when he learned what suffering meant; when he learned that he was the epitome of bad luck; when his life turned upside down that left him creating lie after lie. 

“Mari, answer me!”

He was no stranger to storms and definitely no stranger to coming out of them with the loss of something or someone he cherished and loved, tried desperately to hold onto and never lose; and as he shifted through the rubble of the place he had called home for the past year he knew the storm had claimed another.

“ _Please_ , Princess!” Adrien cried, throwing another hunk of concrete to the side. “Where are you?!”

He could faintly hear the screaming and sirens going off in the distance over his pounding heartbeat and labored breaths; but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His hands were bloody; every new patch of concrete he threw added a new cut onto his scarred palms. He could hear screaming around him, hear the sounds of monsters that should have never existed in this world and the bloodcurdling screams of those monsters that sent shivers down his spine. 

“Mari!”

Ladybug stood a way away from the wrecked home, watching him with a pity filled gaze. Her hand moved to clip the yo-yo back onto her side, as she slowly made her way over to Adrien. He threw another piece of concrete away, hissing as a sharp, stray metal beam cut into his skin; it didn’t stop him.

“Come on, Mari… You… I know you’re—”

“Adrien,” Ladybug moved beside him, placing a gloved hand over his, effectively stopping him from throwing the next piece of debris away, “…look.” Adrien looked at Ladybug through tear-filled eyes, seeing her blurry form point across the ruined house. He choking on his tears, seeing a pale and bloody hand sticking out between pieces of debris.

“N… no…” Adrien quickly stood, running over to the area. He tripped over furniture and random objects from their home, falling onto his knees twice before reaching the area where Marinette was. He hesitantly grabbed her hand, fingers rolling over the threaded friendship ring Alya made for her, before moving to her wrist. He bit on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood when he felt for a pulse and found none. 

“Ma… Mari… no, no, no, no, no—”

“Adrien…” He ignored Ladybug as he threw off the debris, ignoring the stinging pain in his leg from a sharp object he was leaning on to the way his lung contracted in his chest with every new piece of debris throw off his lover’s body. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no— Mari!” He cried her name as he pulled her from the rubble, his vision too blurry to see how her face was unrecognizable, how the necklace he gifted her was sticking out of her throat, how her arm was twisted and her legs were crushed, how her hair was soaked with blood and her clothes had more red than any color, how her skin was a mixture of blues and purples and whites and reds, how her entire body was _so wrong_.

“Adrien,” Ladybug’s breath hitched beside him, “I’m… I am so sorry…”

“This is my fault.” Adrien’s voice cracked as he carefully wrapped his arms around Marinette’s petite and fragile frame. “I should have run home… I shouldn’t have stopped and helped other people when—” 

“Adrien…”

“ _Mari_ ,” He cried, cradling her cold and broken body against his chest as he rocked back and forth, “I’m so _so_ sorry… I— I shouldn’t have left today I—”

“ _Chat_ ….”

“I couldn’t save you, Mari… What… what kind of superhero _am I_ if I can’t even save the only person that…” Adrien’s body shook, his lips moving against her dry and blood-soaked hair, “I couldn’t even save the woman I love… Marinette, I—” 

“ _Chaton_ …” Marinette’s cold, broken lips moved against his chest, causing his breath to catch in his throat and his body to tense.

“M… Mari…?” Adrien didn’t know if he could look, didn’t know if he had the strength to see if she even—

“ _Wake up, Chat_!”

Chat woke with a start, back arching slightly off the bed as his hands gripped Marinette’s wrists. His body shook, chest vibrating with a distress filled purr, eyes darting around the darkened room as he took in his surroundings. His body was covered in a thin layer of cold sweat, his chest bare and showing fingernail scratches against his chest and stomach. Marinette straddled his waist, pinning his arms over his head while using her thighs and feet to keep Chat’s legs from kicking around. 

“W— wha— Ma…” Chat panted, eyes focusing on Marinette’s form in the dark as he took another long, deep breath and fell back against the bed. “ _Mari_ …”

Marinette’s fingers lightly rubbed against Chat’s wrist, over his slowing pulse, giving him comfort without letting go; she knew he wasn’t ready to be let go. 

“You were having a nightmare.” Marinette’s soft voice broke through the thick silence, her hands slowly letting go of Chat’s wrists. She leaned back on her knees, hands resting on her thighs as she worried her lip. Chat took a deep breath before groaning and covering his face with his hands, rubbing his eyes until he saw a kaleidoscope of colors.

_Of-fucking-course… Shit. How do I even…?_

“Chat—” 

“I’m so sorry, Mari.”

“Don’t be—”

“I understand if you want to sleep in your room from now on.” He licked his dry lips before letting his arms drop to his sides. “I doubt this is what you had in mind for sleeping arrangements.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m not safe—” 

“Chat!”

“I could have hurt you or—”

“Was it a loved one or an akuma?” 

His breath caught in his throat, his eyes watching Marinette as she crawled off of him to sit lotus style next to him. Her body faced him, her hands brushing against his bicep before she repeated her question.

“H… _how_?”

Marinette idly played with the hem of her shirt, chewing on her bottom lip as she struggled to answer. Chat opened his mouth, ready to tell her to forget the question, when she answered.

“I… use to have nightmares about losing my loved ones during an akuma attack, or just an akuma in general—one that struck down both of usshhhh… uh— _you_ and _Ladybug_ —and was left terrorizing Paris… The last one I had involved… involved Hawk Moth. He had found out who Ladybug was and… and killed her entire family in front of her… He would ask for her miraculous, she would look at her family’s scared faced as they told her to not listen to him, and then he… I was the last one to…” Marinette trailed off, her finger twitching against her thighs as she thought back on the last dream. Chat watched in silence as Marinette fought back tears, running a hand through her hair and taking deep breaths to keep her emotions in check.

“I… keep forgetting you know Ladybug.” Chat shifted in the bed, facing her completely and taking one of her hands in his. “Guessing you two are related?”

Marinette smiled in his direction, “About as much as Alya and myself are… but I’m the only one who knows who she is so… we’re kin, in a sense.” Chat hummed, moving closer to her and resting his cheek against her knee. Marinette’s free hand moved to his hair, silently threading through his sun-kissed tresses as he thought of how to tell her about his nightmare.

“I know speaking about it… it doesn’t always help.” Marinette started, nails lightly raking against his scalp. “Sometimes it makes you realize that the dreams… they have a possibility of becoming reality. Saying it out loud…”

“Makes it real… _er_.” Chat mumbled tiredly against her knee. “Yeah… I get that.”

“Yeah, so you don’t have to—”

“I want to…” Chat sighed, “I don’t know.”

“It’s okay—”

“You died. I wasn’t there to protect you—I had just saw you and you went home. An akuma appeared out of nowhere; Ladybug said she could handle it and I went home.” Chat screwed his eyes shut, letting go of Marinette’s hands to snake around her hips and rest his face against her stomach. “Our home was gone— _destroyed_ and you were…”

“Chat…” Marinette’s hand found its way to his back, rubbing him soothingly, “You don’t need to—”

“Ladybug knew who I was—Plagg was tired and I told him to… I was pushing concrete and rubble away, I remembered the smell of death and Ladybug watched me and she pointed to where you were and your arm… my necklace…” 

“You’re not going to lose me—” 

“I want to believe that, Mari…” Chat’s voice was muffled by her shirt, his tears slowly soaking the fabric, “But you were in my arms—I couldn’t even recognize you and you were so… _human_. You were _flesh_ and _blood_ and _bone_ ; you were _fragile_ and _small_ and so… you could _die_ and it would _be my fault_.

“If I can’t even protect you, what kind of superhero am I?”

“A _miraculous_ one.” Marinette said in a stern tone, looking down at Chat. “You do something not even Ladybug can do—” Chat’s snort cut Marinette off.

“You _are_ miraculous, Chat. You do something I… I don’t know if I could ever do.” Marinette pet his hair, “You put yourself between Ladybug and Paris. You sacrifice yourself _constantly_ and you don’t even bat an eye.”

“Ladybug is the important hero…” Chat mumbled.

“Ladybug would be _nothing_ without Chat Noir,” Marinette rested her hands on Chat’s shoulders, pushing him slightly to get him to sit up. She cupped his cheeks in her palms and pressed her lips against his forehead. “As long as Chat Noir is around, nothing bad is ever going to happen to Paris…”

She met Chat’s eyes in the darkness, acid green eyes meeting crystal blue, “ _Or to me_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry for this chapter but I am sorry for the long wait :c I know it's been almost three weeks, but I have four more weeks of the semester left (which means a lot of prepping for finals and such) so im pretty busy (and im so so so sorry that updates are going to be scarce). I have a three week break after this semester, but I'm also going to be working on my portfolio so i can be transferred into another Major so... Hopefully i'll be able to work on this fic more. If not, I'm sorry. 
> 
> I have a lot of chapters half-written and have many, many idea's written down for future chapters (plus, im re-working 'Lies' (part 1 and part 2) to be longer and more in-depth with what each party is thinking/going through. But, you'll see that when 'Lies' comes into play with this fic c; 
> 
> thank you all for being so awesome and amazing and I'm really sorry I don't reply to comments but im so awkward and I don't really know what to say? Just... thank you all for your comments and kudos' and subs and bookmarks. This is my most popular fic and I just want to thank all of you for making writing this so worth while. I can't wait to work on more fics for this fandom once I complete this one.


	10. Uneven Odds (Part Two: Merci Beaucoup)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Beginning of 2nd month of relationship || 3 weeks since Part 5 of 'Happy Birthday Mari']  
> I don’t know what happened...  
> I listened to the wrong song while writing this, that’s what happened…

_As long as Chat Noir is around, nothing bad is ever going to happen to Paris—_

**_Or to me_** _._

It had been nearly two weeks since Marinette had cradled him in her arms and declared those words into the darkness, hoping to bring some resolution to Chat’s doubts and worried. It had helped, for a time; but life seemed to start up again. 

A week later, an Akuma seemed to only further his fears. Altering time and reality, fucking with his psyche and having every single nightmare with Ladybug and Marinette becoming injured become reality. 

The akuma had singled him out, claiming that his fear was more prominent than Ladybug’s, and before he could understand what had happened, he saw Ladybug struck down beside him. He was surrounded by countless Marinette’s and Ladybug’s, each staring at him with eyes full of life and love before morphing into his very nightmare.

Every single one of them fell, begging him to do something, to save them, to help them. He looked around himself, seeing nothing but black, blue and red. He could hear the laughing of the akuma, could feel it’s presence on top of him, and he couldn’t do a damn thing. While in this nightmare of a place, he couldn’t tell what was real or what was his fears. He couldn’t tell of the Marinette to his left was actually dying or just trying to force him to give up his miraculous. He watched as Ladybug’s clawed at the ground, holding their wounds and screaming at him—

His mind was so clouded with fear he couldn’t make sense of anything, and that only terrified him further.

When he fell to his knees the world around him changed; Paris was back. Ladybug had pulled him back from where he had been. The akuma had been taken care of, the butterfly purified and everything was back to normal…

She offered her hand to him, leaned down, rested her hand on her knee and _smiled_. He couldn’t do it, couldn’t let her see the defeat and panic in his own eyes.

So he fled with his tail between his legs. Like the cowardly kitten he was. 

He remembered her calling out to him, even hopped from roof to roof after him, but he hadn’t used his power. He heard the beeping from behind him and knew she wouldn’t follow.

It hurt him when he was right. 

Marinette had been acting different since the akuma attack. He could only guess what Ladybug has spoken to her about; he didn’t think about it. If he did, that would only lead to another panic attack, him skipping another class, him running around rooftops in the middle of the night instead of sleeping. Him making Marinette worry more over him.

He hadn’t seen Ladybug since the akuma attack.

Yes, he still patrolled, but a different area than where he knew Ladybug to be or he would stick to patrolling on the ground… mostly near the University and as Adrien Agreste instead of Chat Noir. He found his thoughts clearer when he wasn’t being his alter-ego, which was becoming scarcer by the day.

On the way to the University once night, he had spotted Ladybug heading to his and Marinette’s home. He watched as she jumped from roof to roof, seemingly unnoticed by her as she continued down the path to the neighborhood. He almost followed.

Almost.

Even as Adrien, he was a coward.

Him and his alter ego weren’t so different after all.

Now, he laid in his room, his sleeping girlfriend curled against his chest at 5 AM and wondering how he was going to be awake enough to handle knives in his class later today. He hadn’t had a good night’s rest since the akuma attack, and on the night’s he did sleep he was plagued with nightmares.

He continued to think, feel and breath, his eyes trained on the digital clock on the nightstand behind Mari, until the alarm went off at 9:30 AM. He let go of his princess, turning around and pulling the covers over his head as she did the same, except her hand reached for the alarm instead of pulling the covers over her own head. He heard Marinette sigh before feeling her hands wrap around his waist.

“We’re not… going to class today.” She pressed her forehead against his back, stifling a yawn as her grip around him tightened. 

Chat furrowed his brows under the covers, “What?”

“You haven’t slept,” she stated matter-of-factly before yawning again, “and I refuse to let you walk into a kitchen and handle sharp objects when you can barely keep your eyes open.”

“Mari…”

“You can bitch… and moan all you want, _chaton_ ,” Marinette pressing a kiss to his back, “but I refuse to let you out of this bed until you’ve slept for a healthy fifteen to twenty hours.”

He chuckled, “I may act like a cat, but my sleeping patterns do not match theirs… _sadly_.”

“I think I’d enjoy you sleeping while I’m awake,” Marinette mumbled before Chat pulled the covers off his face and twisted in her grip. He wrapped his arms around her, mirroring the position they were in prior to the alarm going off, and placed a peck on her cheek.

“Chat’s get into more mischief during the twilight hours,” Chat smirked against the top of Marinette’s head, “or whenever their _master_ is asleep.” He couldn’t help but laugh as he felt Marinette’s face heat up against his chest.

“I’m a _princess_ , not a master.” Marinette pinched his back, full out laughing when he made an uncharacteristic squeal.

“Mi— might as well be both.” Chat cleared his throat, ignoring the way Marinette’s smugness radiated off of her. “Master Princess or Princess Master… _Purr-incess Master Marinette_. You’re already an amazing princess—”

“And here I thought I was the only nervous talker.” Marinette bit her bottom lip, trying to keep her smirk from growing as her nails lightly raked over the area she pinched.

“M— M— Mari, _don’t_.” Chat pleaded, ready to reach for her wrists.

“Don’t what, _chaton_?” She giggled, pressing her forehead against his chest before letting her hand move to his waist. Chat swallowed, Marinette’s thumb tracing circles against his side before she laughed and _attacked him_.

“Princess, _no_!” Chat squeaked, quickly removing Marinette’s arms from around him. He lost his grip on her wrists when she stood on her knees.

“Princess, _yes_!” Marinette laughed, her hands going for Chat as he shied away from her touch. He fell out of the bed when Marinette reached for his stomach, the sheet falling over his form before Marinette jumped on top of him. Chat could barely breathe once Marinette found the perfect tickle spot on his body, tears welled in his eyes as he struggled to push Marinette off of him. 

“Ho— _ahaa_ — how strong… _are you_?” He breathed between laughs, using his hips to try and shift her balance. He successfully flipped them to the side, Chat quickly grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head and, again, making a squeak so unlike-Chat as Marinette tried to nip as his chest.

“ _Jesus_ , woman!” Chat let go of her wrist to avoid getting nipped and quickly grabbed them when she tried to reach for him. He re-pinned her arms over her head, this time placing his hands on her biceps and snorting down at her as she tried to nip him again. 

“I can’t believe you’re _ticklish_.” Marinette laughed once Chat successfully pinned her arms over her head, straddling her waist. “Here I thought your only weakness was baked goods.”

“Your parents baked goods are not a weakness,” Chat pouted down at her, “they give me strength—”

“You usually pass out a few hours after eating an entire box of macaroons.” Marinette countered with a smirk. 

“But I’m hyper as fuck before I crash.” Chat smirked. “ _Strength_.”

Marinette snorted under him, her eyes rolling before Chat leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

“I should cut you off,” Marinette mumbled against his lips, “since kittens and caffeine don’t mix.”

“Chat Noir is _not_ a kitten,” He leaned his forehead against hers and with a smirk added on, “at least, _not anymore_.”

Marinette’s face flushed a beautiful shade of red, Chat had never been happier that his cat-like senses still stuck with him even in civilian form.

“ _Perv_.” Marinette mumbled with pouted lips, turning her head to the side.

Chat smirked, “Well, since I’m such a _perv_ , and since I have my Princess in a position I _never_ get to have her in—”

“ _Chat_!” Marinette’s eyes widened, looking towards Chat in the darkness.

“I’m going to do something I’ve never done before,” he leaned down and peppered kisses up Marinette’s neck to the shell of her ear. Marinette bit her lip, a small moan escaping her lips when Chat lightly nipped at her neck.

“Two peanuts walk into a bar—” Chat whispered and Marinette’s eyes snapped open, “—and one was _a salted_.” 

“Oh my _god_.” Marinette groaned, irritated and, now, very frustrated as Chat leaned up and started off another pun. 

“Two hydrogen atoms meet. One says, ‘I've lost my electron,’ The other says, ‘Are you sure?’ The first replies ‘Yes, I'm positive.’”

 “You are such a fucking nerd,” Marinette groaned, lightly rapping her head against the floor, “here you have _your girlfriend_ _pinned under you_ and _you’re making **puns**_.” 

“ _Purr_ -ns.” Chat corrected with a laugh.

Marinette groaned with a small sob, “ _Chatttt_ —”

“Besides,” Chat leaned down, nose to nose with his very unamused princess, before moving to press a kiss against the edge of her lips, moving further and further down with every word he spoke, “I can make you scream and moan for me any day, any time—” He quickly leaned back up, “—not every day can I torture my _Princesse_ with my _hiss_ -terical puns.”

“The fact that you said ‘torture’ means you know they aren’t ‘ _hiss_ -terical’.” Marinette grumped, glaring up at her boyfriend.

“I tried to catch some fog, but _I mist_.”

“Chat, no.”

“Haunted French pancakes give me the _crepes_.”

“ _Horrible_.” Marinette deadpanned.

“What’s the definition of a will?”

“Ugh, _Chat_ … I don’t know—”

“Come on, Mari,” Chat snickered, “it’s a _dead_ _giveaway_!”

“You are the _worst_.” Marinette declared, fighting the smile that was forcing its way onto her lips.

“I know,” the superhero let go of Marinette’s arms, leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead, “but you love me.”

Marinette sighed, resting her palms on Chat’s jaw before pecking him on the lips, “Ready for bed, _chaton_?”

He turned his head to look at the bed before looking back down at Marinette, “Would the _Princesse_ like to be carried?”

“Are you giving me a choice?” Marinette asked as Chat moved off of her. 

“Nope.” Chat replied, quickly standing and taking Marinette with him. He held her bridal style, moving a few steps forward to the bed before stopping. 

“Mari, I… I just wanted to…” Chat looked down at the girl in his arms, watching as her eyes searched for his in the darkness and swallowed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “ _Merci beaucoup_.” 

Marinette’s smile warmed his heart, “ _Il n'y a pas de quoi, chaton_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many claw-ful puns  
> i love 'em


	11. Freckles and Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [five-months into relationship.]
> 
> _ “You’re covered in freckles,  _ _I’m covered in scars,_ _You call mines beauty lines,_ _I call yours stars.”_

It had been a long week for the couple, and now they have been rewarded with a two week break between semesters. They already had their classes picked out for next semester, were receiving their final grades by Saturday night, spoke to the bosses of their internship and received the ‘gtfo’ gesture of bosses that were fed up with interns. They were happy and alone (to a degree) and _tired_.

Chat arrived home thirty minutes after his night class ended and walked in on Marinette sleeping on the floor, one leg propped up on the couch and a blanket haphazardly thrown over her upper body. If Chat wasn’t so tired himself, he would have picked Marinette up with such grace she wouldn’t have awoken, but that was not the case. Chat set his bag down on the couch, pulling the blanket off of his Princess’ form before throwing her over his shoulder. She grumbled against his back, her hands grabbing onto his rear as he started up the stairs before quickly letting go and holding onto his shirt; she pinched him when he laughed. 

“Your room or mine?” He asked once he stood at the top of the stairs. Marinette grumbled against his lower back, arms wrapping around his hips before she lightly tapped his left hip, signally for his room. 

Always his room. 

Chat couldn’t stop the rumbling purr that vibrated throughout his chest as he took Marinette to his room. He’s been with Marinette now for five months – five _amazing_ months – and he hadn’t felt this much love since his family was whole, not even the relationships he’s been in since he graduated _Lycée_ have been as amazing as his relationship with Marinette. One fact he, and everyone who knew him, knew was that when Adrien Agreste fell, he fell _hard_.

Marinette hasn’t been his longest relationship, but in five months she’s done more than any other relationship he’s been in. In five months she’s wanted to know more about him while also being careful about who he was under the mask. She doesn’t pry when he says he rather keep away from certain topics, understands that his anxiety attacks are out of his control and helps him through them when she’s there. She asks about his hobbies, his favorite TV shows, what it was like growing up in a mansion and what his family was like, what made him decide to go into Culinary and if he’d be willing to meet her uncle next time he’s in town. Marinette asked what it was like being Chat Noir, asked if his identities clashed or were one in the same. Asked what it was like to stand over Paris, how he felt when looking over the Seine or jumping from roof to roof. Asked if he liked being Chat Noir, asked if he was okay after every patrol or after coming home after an Akuma attack.

She would check him over when he came home, poking a few inches higher then where his bruises bloomed when she knew he was ‘embellished’. For particularly bad wounds, she used a salve her relatives said worked wonders (and, _holy crap_ , it really did).

This relationship was anything but one sided and Chat couldn’t have been happier.

But it was something else to think about another time. Right now, he just cared about curling up with Marinette and sleeping for the next century – God willing, no Akuma attack will disrupt his much needed slumber.

Chat was careful with placing Marinette on his bed, much more careful than he was picking her up, and pressed a kiss on her exposed shoulder before turning to his dresser and grabbing clothes to change into after he took a quick shower. As much as he really wanted to crawl into bed, he smelt like burnt bread and cooking oil and he didn’t want Marinette (or his bed – but mostly Marinette) smelling like that. _He_ wasn’t even okay smelling like this when in the kitchen.

“Hey… throw me a shirt…” Marinette mumbled, arm stretched out, fingers wiggling and eyes shut as she waited for a shirt. Chat hadn’t noticed she was still wearing the clothes he saw earlier today at lunch. He shook his head with a smile and dug around in his drawer until he pulled out a faded band tee. He threw it over to her, laughing when it glided over her fingers and landed perfectly over her face. Marinette’s arm dropped onto the bed as she groaned a curse directed at Chat. 

“I’m going to remember that, _chaton_.” Marinette pulled the shirt from her face as she sat up, shooting a look at Chat.

“Looking forward to your punishment, Princess.” He smirked, watching Marinette stick her tongue out at him before working on removing her clothes. He stole a glance at Marinette’s bare back, noticing a thin, discolored line that he hadn’t seen before along her waist, before walking out his door and heading to the bathroom.

He thought about the scar as he took his shower, thought about that how it must have been years ago from how faded it had become. Had she gotten hurt during an akuma attack? Or did it happen in the bakery? A baking sheet could have easily slid out of one of the elevated ovens and the edge landed on her side. On days where he hung out there with her instead of going home, she had been clumsy – but that was just Marinette. He’s never seen her hurt because of her clumsiness before, but then again, he’s never seen her be clumsy around the bakery’s baking station. For all he knew, she had more scars then he’ll ever know…

His eyes trailed down to his chest, seeing his own share of battle scars, both on and off the battlefield.

He shook his head, rubbing his eyes until he saw a kaleidoscope of shapes and colors – forcing the memories from his head before they surfaced. He didn’t want to think about that – not ever, not again.

He was _better_ , he was _okay_.

He was out of the shower, putting on his pants and glasses before he even realized he’d moved. He dried his hair off quickly, leaving a damp mop of blonde hair to hang over his sunglasses and cursed under his breath as they fogged. He sighed in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair to push it back. He couldn’t see much as he made his way out of the bathroom, could see even less when he walked through his bedroom door. 

He could see Marinette’s blurry form sitting up from the bed, the light in the room still on. He made his way to the bed, having memorized his room layout over the past year, and fell on to the bed next to her. He turned onto his back and flashed her a cheshire grin before being flicking on the nose.

“ _Me-owch_ , Princess,” Chat chuckled, grabbing Marinette’s wrist and pulling her on top of himself, her legs straddling his hips, “what’d I do to deserve that?”

“Punishment,” she said tiredly as his glasses started to defog, “and because you took too long.” She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his chin before resting her forehead against his chest. She didn’t move, and he was pretty sure she didn’t want to fall asleep like this, but he placed his hands on her exposed thighs and played connect the dots with her freckles. Marinette’s fingers lightly traced over his own scars, one hand moving under her head to let her cheek rest on it as she trailed her hand along his torso, tracing the lines of his scars. She shifted in his hold, moving her legs between his to lay down completely. Chat’s hands moved under her shirt, resting on her back as she continued to trace lines over his scars.

He was sure he was purring, even if he was too tired to acknowledge it. He removed one hand from under her shirt, shutting off the light before pulling his glasses off and tossing them onto the nightstand. His hand returned to her skin, kneading it as Marinette hummed against his chest.

“You are… _soooooo_ much like a cat…” She drawled, eyes shut and lips smiling against his chest. He chuckled, grabbing her waist and pulling her body up his. Her head was now tucked against his neck, her left hand reaching for his right as her other hand moved between his left arm and torso and tucked under his waist. Chat nodded, his eyes slowly falling shut as Marinette pressed a kiss against his neck.

“You love it.” Chat said, voice slurring with sleep. 

“I… I do…” Marinette stifled a yawn against Chat’s neck. If he had been more awake, he would have reacted to her next words.

“…I love you, Chat…” 


	12. Shenanigans (Tease)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [6-months into the couple’s relationship.]
> 
> FYI: anything titled 'Shenanigans' is literally just sin. It has zero plot and is only made for the enjoyment of sinning.
> 
> FYI2: SIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me. I literally wrote this while in class and I can only write so much when no one is looking! x/////x There *will* be chapters (that actually add to the plot) that will have sinning in it. The 'Shenanigans' parts are just sinning with zero plot and add nothing to the story at all. The sinning is during different times in their relationship and will be stated in the summary (like this one was).

Chat is a tease.

He knew that and _he **loves** it_.

He loves making Marinette weak in the knees. Loves making her forget her name with one kiss, making the creases on her forehead from stress disappear with one scorching kiss that they would both reminisce about for days. He loves pulling away and watching her eyes flutter open, that shy smile start to form and her cheeks flush. He loves how surprised she is when he dips back down for another kiss, how she squeaks in surprise when he lifts her as if she weighed nothing, how she flicks his nose when he laughs at her adorable squeak and how he nips at her finger before setting her on top of the nearest surface or pressing her against the nearest wall. He loves how even after the first couple of times doing this she didn’t seem to realize he only does _this_ when he’s about to leave for patrol.

And Adrien, well… he wasn’t as must of a _torturous_ tease as Chat, but _damn_ if he didn’t enjoy putting Marinette in a state of pure unadulterated lust before running off into the night. 

Had someone told him a seven months ago that Marinette ‘shy, quiet, brave, clumsy, adorable stuttering-mess’ Dupain-Cheng would be stuck between himself and a hard spot ( _heh_ ), biting her lip stubbornly to keep her lewd moans to herself – he would not have believed them. He would have laughed, while crying internally, and told them it’d never happen; Marinette doesn’t like him that way, Marinette doesn’t like Chat, and even Adrien, as anything more than a friend (and Chat’s only a friend because him and Marinette have bonded because of the whole ‘roommate’ thing).

But, yet, here they were. Chat’s smirking lips hovering over Marinette’s pulse, tongue teasing her love-bitten flesh as one hand roamed under her shirt, raking his nails against her heated flesh as the other teased the hem of her shorts, dipping under the elastic hem, pulling it away before releasing it and letting it snap back against her hips.

He enjoyed feeling the way her legs shook against his own, barely able to hold herself up. He enjoyed the way her fingers gripped at his shirts and how her nails dug into his flesh. He enjoyed how she was so stubborn with allowing herself to give into him; hiding her arousal and hiding her lust filled gaze behind closed eyes. He enjoyed the way her hips rocked against his, how her azure eyes seemed to pierce through his sunglasses and an impish grin gracing her kiss-bruised lips when she caused his own ministrations to cease.

He relished in the seconds between the decision to run now and go meet Ladybug or getting Marinette back for making him lose his sense. He thought about the way Marinette’s breasts pressed against his chest as she took deep breathes, how her lidded eyes were full of longing and lust and _challenging_ him.

He focused on how her tongue darted out and wet her dry lips, how she kept eye contact with him as her hands wandered under his shirts, her nails trailing up and along his abs, how she leaned forward and nipped at his lobe while pressing her smirking lips against his collarbone when she heard the growl erupt from his throat. He focused on the way she whispered _chaton_ against his collarbone, how she continued to whisper his name as she peppered kisses against his exposed neck and jaw until her lips were barely a hairs length away from his. He focused on how her eyes moved between his lenses, how her pupils dilated and thighs tightened around him, how she breathed out a curse when Chat pressed against her core and his nails dug into her thighs.

He focused on _her_ and was left with one of two options.

Run out of here with the most uncomfortable boner ever, quickly finish things up with Ladybug while trying not to make eye contact with his partner, hightail it back home and pray that Marinette would still be as bothered as he would _or_ be selfish for once and get laid.

Marinette shifted against him, and by the impish grin on her face she seemed to know _exactly_ what he was thinking. He held onto her, pushing her back against the wall with his forehead resting against hers as he rutted against her, successfully wiping that impish look off her face and replacing it with something downright _sinful_ – something he’d only thought to see in his dreams.

Yeah, fuck it. Hormones win.

Adrien’s never been selfish before; Ladybug will understand.

* * *

What he learned about himself by the end of the night: He was a very, very selfish cat when it involved Marinette.

What he learned about Marinette at the end of his internal struggle: She was a damn tease, too.

What he learned about Ladybug on their next patrol: _She knows everything_.


	13. Shenanigans (Food Fun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin, sin, sin; Chat really loves heat; Marinette makes amazing Whipped Cream; Ladybug is really a SmugBug.
> 
> [This is probably like... a week or two after the previous 'Shenanigans' chapter]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been a while since I've uploaded a chapter to this fic! D: Hopefully this fic will be updated more often.
> 
> Enjoy sinners~

Chat lounged lazily on one of the lower beams of the Eiffel Tower; his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, tail lazily swaying back and forth over the edge as his arms clasped together behind his mop of sun kissed hair. A loud purr was emanating from him as he continued to bask in the setting sun, feeling the heat from the beam start to sink into his suit made his purr grow louder. 

His mind wandered to the events of the day. 

How he woke up in the morning to the woman he loved curled against his chest. How he watched her through the darkness, pushing her hair away from her face to place kisses against her pale skin. How they shared lazy morning kisses and listen to Plagg whine about how disgusting the couple were. How they attempted at making crepes for breakfast which turned into a food fight.

He blushed at the memory.

He remembered Marinette’s face as he threw a handful of the homemade whipped cream she created at her face. She stood frozen for a few seconds before she wiped the cream from her face and glared at him. He had grabbed his sides as he laughed at her shocked expression, leaning over the island as Marinette let out a whine before the hairs on the back of his neck stood. He could feel the mischievousness radiate off her before she did the same to him. He hadn’t thought that she would actually fight back, hadn’t considered that his vision would be obscured if she decided to fight back, hadn’t thought that he’d be pinned on the ground as his tiny girlfriend processed to make him into ‘the most delicious looking crepe she’d ever laid eyes on’.

The kitchen was a mess by time the couple’s food fight had ended.

Chat had won the battle (at least he thought so), straddling Marinette’s waist and having her arms pinned above her head on the food covered ground. He watched Marinette’s clouded figure; watched how her bluebell eyes stared up at him with giddiness and excitement, how she licked the chocolate and whipped cream from her lips before biting down on her bottom lip, how the whipped cream seeped through her thin white shirt and gave him a view of what lies underneath. 

She looked… _delicious_ , for lack of a better word. Extremely edible, mouthwatering and _damn_ … was there such a thing as selective food fetish? 

Chat licked his own sugar coated lips as he took Marinette’s disheveled figure in. The lights around the couple seemed to dim as Chat descended on Marinette.

“Marinette...” Chat breathed against her neck, tongue darting out to tease her sugar coated flesh. He ran his tongue up from the base of her throat to her jaw, nipping when he reached the curve of it. He watched Marinette swallow, watched her lips part with her eyes slipping shut in bliss.

“C— _Chat_.” Marinette moaned, arching against her boyfriend as he lapped up the remaining whipped cream from her neck. Chat moved back up, resting his forehead against hers before her eyes fluttered open. She stared through electrifying, lust-filled eyes at the hero, chest rising and falling with every breath.

“ _Princess_ ,” Chat licked his upper lip, eyes darting between his lover’s bluebell eyes and her plump, rosy lips, “I’m going to eat you.”

Marinette moaned against the blonde’s mouth as his lips came crashing down against hers. The feline superhero moved between his princess’s thighs. Marinette gasped into his mouth as Chat gripped her thighs to aligned their hips and pressed his almost painful erection against her hot, wet core. Chat could not stop himself from biting the bluenette’s lower lip and basking in the little moan she exhaled.

“ _Marinette_ …”

“Sounds like you’re having a kinky daydream, kitty…” Chat’s eyes shot open, pupils blown wide as he watched Ladybug looking down at him with amused and, dare he say, _sinful_ expression. “Oooooor… is this a _recent_ memory?”

Her lips quirked up as Chat made an uncharacteristic squeak as he shot up from his position, jumping to his feet and whirling around to face his partner. “ _Ladybug_!” Ladybug crossed her arms, her smirk turning into one that could put his own to shame, as she continued to watch him make a fool of himself.

“I— I didn’t— I wasn’t— I mean, I was, but— how— what are— I’m— I’m not— I’m— It was— I mean— I swear I’m not a pervert— I was just— this morning— I was…” Chat covered his nose and mouth, his other arm wrapping around his torso before he turned to the side to look out over the darkened sky. Ladybug’s laughter filled the quiet atmosphere. She walked up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist, watching the horizon with him.

“I’m glad you’re happy, kitty.” Ladybug said with a smile. 

“Thank you, buginette.” Chat cleared his throat, cheeks still flushed. “Now to just find you that lucky someone.”

“I’m happy too.” Ladybug mumbled, turning her head to rest her forehead against his shoulder.

“Tell me about them.” Chat’s hand fell from his face, hanging loosely as his side. “If you want to.”

“Sure, I’ll tell you.” Ladybug smirked up at her partner and sang, “Once you stop missing patrol to get _laid_ ~”

“Aw, come on, LB! That was _one_ time!”


	14. Lies (Part One: Is It Over?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  IMPORTANT! READ BEFORE CONTINUING!   
>    
>  I uploaded this chapter before the 'Happy Birthday, Mari' four part one-shot. This takes place way down the line story (about a year after 'Happy Birthday, Mari') and focuses on the relationship Marinette and Chat already have. So, please be warned, that this chapter is not currently relevant to the story and will get you confused. When I upload the chapter before this one (the *real* chapter that leads into 'Lies') then feel free to read! Otherwise, you've been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is wayyyyy down the line in the story, but I just couldn’t resist uploading it now. It is a one-shot story thing… I am not sorry for what I’ve done. I feel like this may be a bit OOC… I rewrote this a couple times, but it still ended up being kind of the same? Hopefully it wasn’t too bad. I watched some episodes while writing this to at least make it sound like them… I hope I succeeded.  
> \----  
> I’m sorry that this chapter took a while. I was dealing with finals the last two weeks and now I have a week break before college starts again (and on my birthday no less :c). Anyways, enjoy lovelies~

Neither spoke, only stared. Neither wanted to bring up the elephant in the room, but it stared right back at them on the couch cushion between them. Bright, white and in big, bold, red letters.

**Abroad Scholarship List.**

Marinette had been given the opportunity to study abroad in America, the only fashion student in her University to be given this honor. She couldn’t reply as the envelope was forced into her hands by the fashion designer she’d worked under during her internship. He said he’d pay for everything once she’s made a decision. All she did was stare, mouth hung open and panic covering her features. He said he had a bright future in the industry but she needed to see more than just France Fashion, she needed to see the world. Her University did this every so often for promising students, and every single one went to become the highest ranking member in their field. To think _she_ was given this opportunity…

But, she couldn’t leave. Chat and herself—as both Ladybug and Marinette… She couldn’t leave him, couldn’t leave Paris, even if she wanted to. Hawk Moth was still a threat, for one, but she and Chat…

Chat’s shaky hands picked up the envelope, opening it and looking through the schools behind his sunglasses. Marinette watched anxiously. Nails digging into her biceps, biting her bottom lip so hard she was sure it would be bleeding by time he finished reading through the list of schools. Plagg was laying on the back on the couch, next to her. He watched her with understanding and sad eyes. It was the most compassion she had gotten from Plagg since he stumbled upon her most hidden secret. He understood that she couldn’t go. He felt for her, the same with Tikki, but she had learned early that life wasn’t fair. She already knew her answer. Knew the reasons for why she’d decline the offer, even if this was the only possible way to ensure her future in Fashion Design.

Ladybug had always been put first before anything. School, family, friends, love interests… Paris and her duty to protect its people came with a heavy burden. Not becoming who you had hoped to be seemed to be one of them. She found it ironic. Lady bugs were known to be good luck, yet here she was, turning down everything she ever wanted and more.

“ _Wow_.” Chat whispered, setting the envelope and its contents back in between them. There were _hundreds_ of schools to choose from, she’d read them all on the subway ride home, ranging from ‘up and coming’ college’s to ‘only the best get in’ college’s.

“…This is everything you’ve ever wanted, Mari.” Hearing those words from him broke her heart.

 _I’m not going_ , she wanted to say. Instead, “It was.”

“You’ve… you’ve gotta go.” Chat ran a hand under his beanie, growling under his breath about his stupid sunglasses. Marinette looked back at Plagg and nodded to the kwami. He flew away, shutting off all the lights around them. Their only light source was a candle lit in the kitchen behind Chat. She watched him take his glasses off, dropping his head in his hands and sighing. He pushed his beanie off, tossing it on to the coffee table before ruffling his hair.

“When will you be leaving?”

Marinette saw Plagg hovering a bit behind Chat. The kwami’s piercing green cat eyes catching hers before he flew away towards the stairs. He was giving them privacy for once, probably also to check on Tikki. Her own kwami had been ecstatic when she finally popped out of her purse. She was amazed when _she_ was the one that automatically thought of her responsibility as Ladybug than her future as Marinette. Tikki had stared up with her with wide eyes, confused and shocked.

“Marinette,” the kwami said, looking between the envelope and her charge, “this is _your_ future. Ladybug—”

“Is still needed here, in Paris.” She replied back, tucking the envelope back into her bag. “Marinette’s gonna have to wait.”

Marinette dipped her hand down, hugging herself tighter and ignoring the pain of her nails digging into her skin. “I… I’m not…”

Chat picked his head up, his acid green eyes seeking her own sapphire ones in the darkness. “Marinette…”

“I… don’t want to go.” She took a deep breath, looking at his silhouette through her lashes. She could see his eyes widen, lips parting. Chat Noir, for once, was speechless. Nothing came from his mouth save for an exhale, and all she could think about was how _numb_ she felt while speaking that lie.

Lying had become a second nature to her since becoming the masked heroine. She’s lied every day of her life since clipping those earrings on. No matter how much she didn’t want to. It had become a necessity. The lies just came so easily for her now, sometimes she didn’t even realize what she was saying was a lie. She always was scared of this feeling. The feeling where the lies just didn’t seem to matter anymore, where her guilt didn’t eat at her, where she didn’t even need to think of what to say this time because boom—another perfectly seamless lie just slipped through her lips. She wondered if Chat ever felt the same. If his own secret identity had to tell lies to his friends as to where he was living, who he was living with, why he was late to some event or class, why he didn’t show up for whatever was happening that day, where he was during an Akuma attack. He’s had to have lied about everything she’s had to at some point.

“Don’t _say_ that, Marinette,” Chat breathed out, sitting straighter, “you’ve worked so _hard_ —”

“I already said no.” _Another lie_.

“ _Why_?” Chat leaning his arms on his knees, leaning forward with furrowed brows. “Why would you say no to—” He cut himself off, eyes widening before he stood abruptly.

“Chat?”

“You’re not going because of me.” He said as a statement, looking over his shoulder at her as he started to pace. “You can’t say no because of _me_ —”

“You aren’t the entire reason, _chaton_.” Marinette stood, quickly moving to him and grabbing his wrist before he could pace once more. “My parents. Alya, Adrien, Nino— _all_ my friends… My entire life has been in Paris and… and I’m not ready to leave that. Not yet.”

Half truths were better than complete lies. She wasn’t ready to leave. She loved Paris, loved everyone in it. If she wasn’t Ladybug… she didn’t even think she’d be where she was standing now. Not only standing here with Chat, but standing in this fork in the road. She wouldn’t have gotten this opportunity; she knew she wouldn’t have if she hadn’t been Ladybug all this time. She would have continued to be Marinette, even with Alya pushing her to move out of her comfort zone. She would have remained shy, would have become more introverted and silent, wouldn’t have taken risks, wouldn’t have _grown_.

* * *

Adrien looked down at her, removing his wrist from her grasp and bringing up her hand to his lips. He pressed his lips against her knuckles, not as a kiss but just in affection. He kept his lips there, watching her in the darkness, watching every move, every twitch. Even if he was without the abilities of Chat Noir in his civilian form, he knew the contorts of Marinette’s face and her body language to know when something wasn’t right. And when he was paying attention, he saw _everything_. She stared up at him with hopeful and love filled eyes, but he could feel her pulse against his fingertips. It was erratic and her breath was started to get faster the longer he took to answer her.

He frowned and let her hand go, taking a few step back from his Princess.

He wouldn’t let her turn this down. He knew Marinette well enough to know staying in Paris wasn’t was _she_ wanted, or what she needed. She’s wasn’t safe in Paris, even with Chat Noir as her roommate. He couldn’t protect her when he was sitting next to her as Adrien when the fight with Chloé started in the Café. He couldn’t keep an eye on her every second of every day to make sure she didn’t become Akumatized. He’d rather her in America, safe from the horrors that is taking over Paris, then here with him and always worrying if she’ll be the next Akumatized victim he’ll have to face.

He steeled himself, knowing what he’s going to have to do to keep her safe, “…You can’t turn this down, Marinette. Your friends will understand; your parents will be so proud of you—”

“Chat—” She reached out to him but he took a step back, holding in hands up.

“ _I’m_ so proud of you, Princess.” His voice cracked, and _damnit_ , he could feel the tears about to escape his eyes. He didn’t want to do this—he shouldn’t have to do this… “But if you stay here… we…”

“C—Chat?” Marinette’s hand hovered between them, and her ocean blue eyes widened in realization of what was about to come.

“We can’t…”

“N… no!” Marinette took a step forward and he took another one back. “Y—you can’t just break up with me!”

He swallowed the lump sitting in his throat before he replied, choosing his words carefully, “I don’t have a choice, Marinette. You’re throwing something away because you think people won’t understand? You’re so _wrong_ , Mari…”

He took a deep breath and continued, refusing to falter as Marinette’s eyes welled with tears, “Every time you see your parents, they tell you how proud of you they are. Your friends—Alya, Nino, _Adrien_ —they’re so proud of you and what you’ve grown into. You’re beautiful and smart and confident and _amazing_ and you deserve _everything_ you’ve ever dreamed of. You’re being given the option to further your career— _for free_ —and you’re turning it down… _Why_?”

“Because I don’t want to go!”

Adrien hissed, running his hands through his hair, “Stop saying that, Mari. I know it isn’t true.”

“You don’t—”

“I do!” Adrien yelled, cutting Marinette off. She took a step back at his outburst but he continued. “You can’t lie to a liar, Marinette. You’ve talked about studying abroad the entire time we’ve been living together. I remember when you told me that you’d do anything to get an opportunity like this.”

“I changed my mind.” Her hands balled into fists at her side, taking a step towards him. “You’re more important to me than my future—”

“You don’t even know me!” He met her halfway, glaring down at her through tear filled eyes. “You don’t know who Chat Noir really is— _you don’t know who **I** really am, Marinette_ … I’m not worth choosing your future over. I won’t let you throw your life away.”

“You don’t get to make the decision for me!” She shoved him and continued shoving him until he was back against the kitchen counter. “I decide what to do with my life! I decide what’s worth fighting for and worth throwing away! I choose Paris, my friends, my family—I choose you over whatever future I could have!”

“Do you think we wouldn’t make it with you halfway across the world, Mari?” He grabbed her wrists, shaking his head to keep the tears from falling. “Distance isn’t an issue! I could visit, I can write, we can Skype—There are options! There is no logical reason—”

“ _Fuck_ logic, Chat!” She cried, struggling against his grip. “I’m not going—I _can’t_ go!”

“Yes, you can—”

“ _No_!” She fell forward, her forehead leaning against his chest, “ _I **can’t** leave_ , Chat. Leaving… it isn’t an option.”

Adrien let go of her wrists, her hands immediately wrapping around his waist as she hid her tears from him. He didn’t understand—what did she mean she couldn’t leave? What could prevent her from leaving Paris? The only reason he could think of were life or death situations. Where one of her parents ill? Was she ill? Was the reason for her not leaving Paris because she was being blackmailed into staying? Did Chloé threaten her? He couldn’t think for anything that would make sense. He had to get something out of her— _he had to know the real reason_. 

“Marinette,” Adrien wrapped his arms loosely around her, shifting back to try to get a look at her face, “why can’t you—”

“Don’t, Chat… please…” Marinette sniffed, voice muffled and wavering, “I don’t want to lie to you.”


End file.
